Aftermath of a Battle
by orpsgod
Summary: James and a longboat full of midshipmen. Actually I think it will turn out to be a little more interesting that that description implies. Please read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 1

He had been traveling aboard the sloop _Falcon_ to rendezvous with the Dauntless when they had run afoul of two first class Spanish Men of War. They had been decimated, and the Spanish ships hadn't even bothered to stay around and look for survivors the slaughter so clear to see, they had just sailed off.

James counted thirteen, thirteen out of the over hundred and fifty that had been aboard the _Falcon_. Thirteen that had managed to survive the battle and fight their way through the smoke and flaming debris floating on the water, all that was left of that fine ship, to the long boat and either scramble aboard themselves or be pulled aboard. Thirteen survivors out of over a hundred and fifty, the horror of that thought refused to leave him.

"Commodore sir?" one young lad spoke up. As James looked over at him he noticed his face was blackened with soot, and he held one arm gingerly with the other. As he started to answer he looked around at the rest of the men, funny how he hadn't really noticed aboard the _Falcon_ they were really no more than boys. As his eyes went from one to the next he noticed most had injuries of varying degree, some broken bones, some, by the expressions they wore, were in shock.

He recognized the young man as one of the _Falcon's_ older midshipmen, although he couldn't be more than fifteen, "Yes Mr. Taylor?"

"What now Sir?" as he made to give a shrug his face showed the pain that gesture had caused.

James looked around once again and saw almost to a one all eyes were on him. They were looking to him, depending on him and his wisdom and experience to get them through this alive, and James wasn't at all sure he was going to be able to do that. He was used to command and was very good in that capacity, used to urging the men serving under him to do their best in battle despite the odds against them. But now the battle was over and although it wasn't the first battle he had ever lost it was the first defeat that had put him in this position. In a long boat with thirteen boys, most no older than he had been when he first joined the navy, in the middle of a vast ocean with only a slight idea of where the nearest land might be and no food or water to supply them. '_Bleak, very bleak_' he thought to himself, but aloud to the boys, in a tone of command he fought to pull off, knowing he couldn't look them in the eye and tell them they were all going to die he said, "Mr. Taylor, you are in charge of making an inventory and collecting any foodstuffs or water that might be aboard." He looked at another young lad sitting next to Mr. Taylor who appeared to have minor injuries, "Jones isn't it?" when the boy nodded he continued, "Mr. Jones, help Mr. Taylor fix up a sling for his arm and then you are in charge of moving the injured to aft, it will be easier to attend to them if they are all gathered in one spot." He looked at another lad who also didn't appear to be badly injured, "Mr. Bloom is it?" again getting a nod he said, "You shall help Mr. Jones." Pausing a moment to look around he was glad to note at least they were fortunate to have the oars aboard, even if they didn't know exactly where they were going the simple activity of rowing would no doubt provide a good distraction, keep them busy, for awhile, until the utter hopelessness of their situation had a chance to sink in. Shaking his head to rid that thought from his mind he continued, "I need four good lads that are able to row to come man the oars, we might as well begin."

"Sir?".

"Yes Mr. Jones." James answered as the boy knelt beside him.

"By your leave sir I need you to come aft." Jones answered.

James looked toward the aft questioningly and not seeing a problem with any of the half-dozen lads that were gathering there asked, "Is there a problem?"

"No sir," then pointing at James' thigh, "You ordered all the injured to one spot sir, you're injured."

James looked down at his thigh and noticed the deep bleeding gash there, with a snort he said, "So I am." He pulled his waistcoat off and tossed it aside, his uniform jacket having been discarded earlier to keep it from dragging him under as he swam for the boat, and then removed his shirt which he wrapped as tightly as he could around his thigh, "Thank you for your diligence in carrying out your orders Mr. Jones but I think I shall stay here at my post."

The boy saluted and headed back for the others.

James, to his extreme chagrin, was not overly familiar with the area, and kicked himself mentally for not being more insistent with Captain Maitland, who like a lot of ships captains was very protective of his charts, when he had inquired several times about their exact position. Captain Maitland had been respectful but had definitely let James know, respectfully of course, that he had been a ships captain for over twenty years and he didn't need, nor was he about to allow some upstart young Commodore to come aboard and start running his ship for him. James didn't really blame him and had let the matter drop, he would have felt the same if someone had come aboard his Dauntless and he had felt they were trying to take over.

He looked heavenward and prayed for a cloudless night. He would be able to get some idea of their position by the stars, although he would almost give his right arm for a good sextant right now.

"Commodore?"

James looked over at the lad sitting at one of the oars. "Yes Mr…?"

"Bailie sir."

"Yes Mr. Bailie, you have a question?"

"Which way…. which way shall we row sir?"

James gave a thin lipped smile as he scanned the vacuous horizon around them. '_Just pick a bloody direction James, and try and sound like you know what you're talking about._' he thought to himself. "That way Mr. Bailie, we shall proceed that way." James said as he picked a random direction.

"Aye sir." The four lads answered as one and began to row.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

6


	2. Chapter 2

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 2

"Commodore sir."

"Yes Mr. Taylor?" James replied.

"I've made a full inventory of what's aboard Sir." Taylor answered then proceeded with head cocked to the side using his fingers as counters to give James a verbal list of what he'd come across. "There are two coils of ship's rope, a mixed cask of screws and nails, three hammers, three screwdrivers, and some large scraps of sail. There is also a partial keg of water, it's a little over half full Sir, and one almost half full of ship's biscuits."

"An excellent job you've done Mr. Taylor, have the water and biscuits brought forward, stow the rest out of the way, then ask Mr. Jones and Mr. Bloom to present their report as to the injuries they've found." James replied.

A few minutes later Mr. Jones and Mr. Bloom carried the containers of water and biscuits forward, setting them on the deck to one side of James.

Mr. Jones saluted then said, "Commodore we've the report for you as to injuries, at least as good a one as we can make seeing as neither of us has any real training other than the basics taught all midshipmen about wounds and injuries."

James returned his salute and said, "Very well then, let's have it."

Mr. Bloom began, "As far as we can tell two of the lads have broken arms which we've done our best to set. By what he says and what we ourselves think Mr. Taylor's arm seems just to have been badly bruised in the attack."

"Several suffered burns but none look too severe, at least not to our eyes right now. Most have only bruises and wounds that aren't too serious Sir." Mr. Jones added.

James nodded, glad there were no more grievous injuries than the two had reported. He dismissed them with orders to continue to care as best they could for the injured, and after a quick glance around at his boatload of midshipmen and then one cast up at the sky began to ponder just how he was going to get them out of this mess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had taken over for each of the lads in turn, allowing them fifteen minutes or so to rest a bit, after all they had been rowing without respite for over two hours. And now his back, shoulders, and arms were telling him in no uncertain terms that he was not as young as he used to be and it had been much too long since he had manned an oar to expect them not to zealously complain against such treatment. The gash in his thigh was also adding its voice and had started to bleed again as well. As the final rower returned to his place James hobbled over to his seat in the bow and eased himself down noting as he did that dusk was approaching. He removed the blood soaked shirt from his leg to check the wound. He looked around for the waistcoat he had discarded earlier and upon finding it tore it into strips, fashioned another bandage from it, and rewrapped his leg. He turned his attention to the heavens then, studying the darkening sky to get some idea of just where they might be. A few minutes later he had made the required mental calculations and allowed a soft snort to note the fact he had chosen a direction that rather than heading them out across the ocean would bring them, sooner or later, to land. Hopefully they would still be alive when that happened.

After another hour or so of rowing James gave the lads leave to bed down for the night, after all they were under enough strain already, it would be better to allow them a few hours sleep. He moved himself to the stern where he fashioned a rudder of sorts from one of the oars and a piece of the rope meaning to keep them on course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He awoke with a start, and as his eyes flew open he jerked back from the large skua perched on the gunwale just inches from his face as it flapped its wings and made hoarse croaking calls and bobbed its head up and down as it peered at him. Gathering his wits about him he waved his arms and shooed the creature off, then shot up straight as he realized what the presence of that bird probably meant. He looked around at the traces of dawn on the horizon, and sure enough there was the unmistakable sign of land a little way off in the distance. He sat there for a few moments sending thanks to whom ever was responsible for this turn in luck, and was just about to wake some of the boys to begin rowing toward the island when something just coming into view near the island caught his attention. James had seen enough of these in his time to be fairly sure what it was he was looking at, a Spanish Man of War. He cursed as the hope that sprung to mind, that this island could be their salvation, was unmercifully dashed to pieces. Even though the ship was moving away from the island it was no doubt a Spanish outpost of some kind. He cursed again.

"Sir?" Mr. Taylor sat up rubbing sleepy eyes as he spoke, "Is your leg bothering you Sir?" Then as he looked in the direction James was peering off in he cursed as well, then looked at James guiltily, "Sorry Sir."

"Mr. Taylor," James replied, "under the circumstances, and I do not imagine I need to impress on you how unusual our present circumstances are, I am of the opinion a bit of swearing in front of your commanding officer might be overlooked."

Mr. Taylor's expression turned to one of relief, "Thank you Sir." Then after a pause in which he looked at the island and the departing Man of War asked, "So just what are we going to do Commodore?"

James snorted a bit and replied, "I'm still working on that Mr. Taylor."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

6


	3. Chapter 3

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 3

James knew they had to make for the island; they would be too easily spotted if they did not, the island might afford them a chance to stay undetected. James woke the boys, passed out some of the biscuits, passed a cup of water around, and then set four of them to rowing toward the island.

"Sir?" Mr. Taylor addressed him.

"Yes Mr. Taylor?"

"There are Spanish on that island aren't there?"

"There very well may be Mr. Taylor."

"Are we going to engage them in a fight Sir?" Mr. Taylor asked with a look of apprehension. "I mean we don't have any weapons to speak of and most of us are wounded and….."

"Mr. Taylor, hopefully we shall be able to use our wits and avoid an open confrontation with the Spanish." James replied trying to sound much more confident than he felt. The lad was right, they were not equipped or in any condition physically to engage in a battle.

"Yes Sir." Mr. Taylor answered, although James could tell by the look on his face his fears hadn't totally been put to rest. James really couldn't blame him, if not for his own years of practice in schooling his expression he had no doubt he would be wearing a similar one himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made the island and did the best they could in concealing the longboat, as long as no one looked too closely it would do. James and the boys made their way into the jungle looking for some place to conceal themselves as well. They happened upon a small cave in the side of a low hill in an area that did not show signs of heavy traffic, at least not of the human variety. James figured this was as good a time as any to go reconnoiter the area and see just what they were up against. He had intended to go by himself, seeing no reason to expose any of the boys to more danger than was necessary, but upon informing the lads of his plan Mr. Taylor and Mr. Bailie both put forth some convincing arguments in favor of taking them along with him, so he wound up doing just that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They kept to the cover at the edge of the jungle as much as possible as they scouted the island. They were approaching the area James figured the Man of War had been coming from and still hadn't seen any sign of human habitation. He was beginning to think the Spanish may have only put into the island to take on fresh water, and perhaps there was no base when he heard the unmistakable sounds of men engaged in some kind of gaming activity coming from just over a rise to the right of them. He motioned for the two lads with him to get down, and he did the same. He took a few moments to decide on a course of action, told Mr. Taylor and Mr. Bailie what he was going to do, then flipped over on his belly and began crawling his way up the side of the hill mentally cursing every little bit when the wound on his thigh came into contact with the rough underbrush. Just before he reached the crest of the rise he realized Mr. Taylor and Mr. Bailie had followed him.

"You two should have stayed back." James whispered to them as he passed a stern look between them.

"You really didn't tell us we couldn't come Sir." Mr. Taylor whispered in reply.

James started to censure them, then stopped. And unlike some other officers that might, he would not fault them for showing a bit of initiative, and Mr. Taylor was right he hadn't given them a direct order. He snorted a bit, "Very well then, let us see what there is to be seen."

They crawled the short distance forward, keeping as low as possible, until they could see over the crest. A short distance out on the beach from them there was indeed a group of sailors gambling, and beyond them out in the cove were anchored several Spanish ships. James looked down the beach to their left and saw a couple dozen tents pitched and several lean-to's set up for cooking, and more men milling about. He returned his gaze to the ships in the cove, there weren't any Men of War anchored there at present, there were two sloops of war, a brigantine, and one cutter anchored there.

A plan began to form in James' mind, they couldn't go very far or very fast in the longboat, they could however go quite fast and quite far if they were to get their hands on that cutter. The problem would be to get past the brigantine that was anchored between the cutter and the open sea.

"Sir? Do you have a plan?" Mr. Bailie asked as he watched James' face.

"I do have the beginnings of a plan coming to mind Mr. Bailie." James replied.

Mr. Taylor had been watching James as well, seeing him look between the brigantine and the cutter. "Are we going to commandeer one of those ships Sir?" He asked not fully able to keep the disbelief, as well as a bit of admiration, out of his tone.

James turned to the lads with a smile, "No Mr. Taylor, we are going to _steal_ that ship." He finished as he pointed at the cutter.

Mr. Taylor and Mr. Bailie looked at each other, then at James, then at each other once more before breaking out in smiles of their own.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

6


	4. Chapter 4

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 4

On the way back to the cave James considered, then discarded, several different plans to obtain that cutter. He had young mostly inexperienced midshipmen under his command, and injured ones at that, not battle hardened marines and sailors, and no weapons. Any plan he came up with would have to take all that into account. All thoughts of plans and midshipmen and obtaining the cutter left his mind as grievously sharp pain abruptly usurped their place. Several thorny tendrils from the low growing bushes they were making their way through had caught and dug their way across the wound on his thigh. After several moments with his head thrown back and his eyes clamped shut as he tried to control the overwhelming agony he cursed under his breath a few times then reached down and gingerly removed them, noting as he did the exertion from the hike, and the thorns, had set his injury to bleeding profusely again.

"Commodore sir, are you alright?" Mr. Taylor, who along with Mr. Bailie, had been walking several feet in front of James paused and asked.

Mr. Bailie looked at James' leg and said, "Steven, I don't think you could consider that in any manner to be 'all right'."

Mr. Taylor turned his gaze to Mr. Bailie and with a bit of sarcasm in his tone retorted, "I know that David! I was simply expressing concern."

Mr. Bailie returned the sarcasm in his tone, "Well seems to me if you were all that concerned you would have done more than stand there and stare."

"Like you are doing?" Steven snipped back with raised eyebrows.

David huffed up for a reply but was interrupted by James. In a slightly modified 'tone of command' he interjected, "Gentlemen if you please!" When he was satisfied he had their attention he continued in a more normal tone, "We shall be at the cave shortly. No doubt I shall be able to survive that long negating any need for the two of you to stand here over my lifeless corpse and debate who is showing the most 'concern' for me." He did his best to conceal the humor in his expression and sound very stern as he added, "Do I make myself clear?"

Both midshipmen looked contrite as they gave a salute and answered, "Yes Sir."

James returned the salute and nodded, "Very well then gentlemen, let us continue."

As they neared the mouth of the cave James motioned to the lads and slowed their progress. His senses were telling him something was not 'right'.

"Stay here." He said to the boys, then looking each in the eye added, "And that _is_ an order gentlemen."

He made his way toward the mouth of the cave in as stealthily a manner as his injured leg would allow. He stayed hidden the best he could behind a large boulder at the side of the entrance and peered into the interior of the cave. The sight within caused his heart to leap into his throat. There were his lads surrounded by what were clearly the natives of this island. He jerked his head back and leaned against the boulder, his mind and body momentarily paralyzed by the sight. Then wresting control away from the panic he forced himself to think rationally. The natives, although armed, did not seem to be threatening or harming the boys, at least not at present. He started to give another glance around the boulder when he heard rustling in the brush behind him. Rolling his eyes and preparing to give a 'the Commodore is very very displeased' tongue lashing to the lads this time for disobeying an order he turned. A brief and totally absurd thought flitted through his mind that he must look like an idiot standing here with his mouth half open and only a ridiculously unintelligible sound coming from it as not only the sight of Mr. Taylor and Mr. Bailie registered but also the four natives that were escorting them. Then a thin lipped ironic smile appeared on his face as he said aloud to himself, 'You weren't _really_ expecting the situation to improve now were you James?'.

Mr. Taylor addressed him, "Sorry Commodore, they were upon us before we knew it."

"There really wasn't anything we could do Sir." Mr. Bailie added.

One of the natives stared hard at James for a moment, looking him up and down, then stepped forward and motioned with his spear pointed at James' chest. For an instant James thought the man meant to stab him and he jerked back as far as he could against the boulder behind him, but then it became clear the man was motioning him to go into the cave. He complied, seeing that presently there was little else he could do, and along with Mr. Taylor and Mr. Bailie, allowed himself to be escorted into the cave.

Three of the natives stayed with them as one of them stepped over to the native apparently in charge of this group and began conversing with him in a language James didn't recognize. Every once and a while one or the other would look or motion at James, and after several minutes of discussion between the two they walked back over to James.

The 'leader' poked a finger at James and spoke, "Breesh neevee."

James could tell the way the man was looking at him he expected a reply, but not at all sure what the man was saying he settled for assuming as much of his Commodore-ly bearing he was able to and fell back on a time honored naval tradition when captured by the enemy, "I demand you release us at once."

The second native smiled a little and nodded his head as he pointed at James and rapidly said something to the 'leader' in his native language. James thought he almost recognized a couple of the words but couldn't be sure the man was speaking so quickly so he stood there and continued to give the 'leader' his best_ Haughty British Naval Officer_ glare.

The 'leader' again poked his finger at James and leaning forward a bit to emphasize his words repeated, "Breesh neevee."

James abandoned his haughty glare to roll his eyes and say with a bit of annoyance, "I do not understand what you are saying Sir, nor do I think continued repetition of it will suddenly increase that understanding."

"Commodore, I think I might know what he's trying to say." Mr. Taylor interjected.

All three men looked over at the boy and James raised his eyebrows as he said dryly, "Indeed Mr. Taylor, well then by all means enlighten me."

"British navy, sir, I think that's what he's trying to say." Steven replied.

The 'leader', as well as the second native smiled and pointed at Mr. Taylor making sounds and gestures to affirm the boy had indeed caught on to what they were trying to convey.

James rolled his eyes again and snorted a bit as he looked at Mr. Taylor, "I commend you on your interpretationary skills Mr. Taylor, but just where exactly does that get us?"

Mr. Taylor shrugged and replied, "Well it is a start to communicating with them Sir."

James gave the lad a slight smile, "So it would seem Mr. Taylor, so it would seem."

6


	5. Chapter 5

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 5

James was suddenly feeling weak and light headed from the loss of blood from his wounded thigh; as he stood there he didn't even have to look to know it was bleeding heavily again, he could feel the blood running down his leg. He called up every bit of his resolve and stubborn determination to continue presenting his stiff no nonsense Commodore-ly bearing, posture, and expression to the native 'leader' standing in front of him. It would not do to show weakness in front of him, or for that matter, his lads, but second by second it was becoming harder and harder to do. There were suddenly shouts of alarm from Mr. Taylor and some of the other lads as well as surprised exclamations from the 'leader' and his companion. A moment later, through his rapidly fogging over mental awareness, he realized he was the cause of the commotion as he let out a barely audible 'Blast!' and crumpled unconscious to the ground.

Mr. Taylor and Mr. Bailie were instantly crouched at James' side, and soon the other lads had joined them. The expressions on their faces were clear, they were all wondering just what they were going to do now, now that the man they had looked up to, had placed their faith and hope in, and had been relying on to get them safely back home was lying comatose, and in at least some of their minds probably well on his way to dead, on the ground in front of them.

The native 'leader' pushed his way through the boys and knelt next to James. He removed the remnants of the crude bandage on the Commodore's thigh, looked up at the other natives and spoke rapidly, within seconds several of them left the cave on the run. He looked at Mr. Taylor and spoke. Although Steven didn't understand a word of what the 'leader' was saying he could tell the tone and gestures being used were supposed to be comforting.

Mr. Bailie leaned over to Steven, "Do you think he's going to be all right?"

Steven shook his head, "I don't know David, I hope he will be. I do think they mean to help him."

The 'leader' began to gently motion the boys to move away from James. Mr. Taylor and Mr. Bailie, as well as several of the others, showed reluctance to leave the Commodore's side until the 'leader' was able, through more gestures and facial expressions, to make them understand he needed room to tend to the comatose Commodore.

The boys gathered a short distance away, not taking their eyes off James and the native crouched at his side, still a bit uneasy about leaving James fully in the hands of the natives yet knowing there was really nothing else they could do.

As they watched the 'leader' took his knife out of its sheath, which caused them all to gasp a little, Steven and David actually started forward, but a moment later when the man smiled at them then began cutting the cloth of James' breeches from around the wound they held their place. A few minutes later the natives that had left the cave earlier returned with several different kinds of leaves and roots and a small pot of water. The roots and leaves were ground together using one of the smaller rocks atop one of the larger rocks in the cave, then placed in the pot of water. The 'leader' stirred the mixture as he chanted over it, then reached into the pot, removed the contents, and slathered the concoction on James' thigh and wrapped the leg with a long wide strip of cloth produced by one of the other natives. He stood up, smiled reassuringly and nodded at the boys, then walked over to them. He made gestures that Steven took to mean he was asking about the injuries of the other lads, offering to treat them. Steven acknowledged that he understood, turned to the other lads and told any who needed their injuries treated to step forward. After several moments half a dozen of them did and the 'leader' and several of the other natives began treating the various injuries. When the remainder of the boys saw the offer had been sincere they too stepped forward.

When Steven and David were assured all was going well with the interaction between the lads and the natives they turned their attention back to their prone commander.

"Do you think he will recover?" David asked in a hushed tone as he stared down at the pale unmoving man.

"I surely hope so David, I'm not sure we will get off this island and back home without him."

The attention of the occupants of the cave was drawn to the entrance as an elderly woman leaning heavily on a finely carved cane made from the branch of one of the local trees entered, followed by several younger females. The natives in the cave reverently bowed to the woman, when she nodded to them they returned to the treatment of the lads. She looked around the cave briefly, motioned the females following her to assist the men in their treatment of the boys, then headed for James and the two midshipmen. As she approached she spoke to Steven and David in a mixture of what sounded a lot like the language the natives had been using and some other language they didn't understand any better but did sound more familiar than any the native men in the cave had previously used. She looked at them for a moment to ascertain whether they had understood her, and seeing the blank looks on their faces shook her head and went on mumbling to herself as she gave the bandaging job that had been done on James a critical eye, leaned over and adjusted it a bit then looked into the insentient Commodore's face. Her expression softened and she reached out a hand and ran it over his brow as she leaned close to him and spoke quietly. A moment later James showed signs of consciousness, a few twitches of his eyelids, a tremor running visibly through his body, and finally his eyes snapped opened showing a bit of disorientation at first, but as realization appeared in them he started to jerk up into a sitting position. The old lady held him still and he didn't struggle against her as his efforts brought a return of the dizziness, instead he looked around him. As his eyes took in Steven and David he gave them a small smile, "It appears the two of you have done a fine job of keeping things under control while I have apparently been indisposed."

"There wasn't really much to keep under control Commodore." Steven answered truthfully.

"We did stay by your side Commodore," David added, then with a bit of a sheepish look continued, "at least till they shooed us away."

James smiled again, "Sometimes Mr. Bailie, when the odds are against you retreat is the better part of valor."

"Yes Sir." David answered looking a bit less sheepish.

James looked over to the old woman still hovering over him and indicated he would like to sit up. She eyed him a bit skeptically for a moment but seeing the determination in his eyes assisted him. Just from that little change in position James felt a bit lightheaded again, it must have shown on his face because the old woman started to make him lie down again, however James' expression and raised hand toward the old woman was meant to indicate the dizziness had passed and he was fine. She eyed him closely for a moment then with a smile and a gentle pat to his cheek said something that James was surprised to understand. The old woman had spoken in French. James was by no means fluent in French but he did have a semi passable knowledge of the language. He smiled at her and replied in French. Her smile widened and she gave his cheek a little pinch, causing him to blush most embarrassingly, which in turn made him blush even more. He tried quite unsuccessfully to assume a tone of command and fight down the embarrassment as he cleared his throat a few times then spoke to Mr. Taylor and Mr. Bailie who were at the moment too embarrassed by the Commodore's embarrassment to look him straight in the eye, settling for a _let's just_ _gaze off over the Commodore's shoulder and hope he doesn't notice_ look, "Gentlemen I think we may have just found our way to communicate."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	6. Chapter 6

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 6

The conversation between the old woman and James progressed at a slow unsteady pace due to James' ever more pronounced inadequate knowledge of the language and the number of years it had been since the old woman had used more than a phrase or two of that language.

She explained to James the natives called her Lu Opi'a Warishe which roughly translates to White Spirit Woman. She went on to explain she had been born on one of the islands off the coast of South America to French parents but had been taken from them by the people of her village while she was still quite young. She had been abandoned on an uninhabited island far away from her home and family, for the villagers believed she had unnatural powers and were afraid of her. She had managed to survive somehow, and had eventually been found by the people of this tribe during their yearly pilgrimage to the island to celebrate the Feast of Atabey. Instead of treating her like an outcast they believed finding her was a beneficial sign from the Earth Goddess, brought her back here, and placed her in a position of honor and reverence.

She finished her story, then eyed James, with a gesture encompassing James and the boys she asked, "What brings you and the young ones here Navy man?"

James related the story of how they had been attacked by the Spanish and their ship sunk, his eyes stared at the cave floor, his tone and expression both grim as the memory of just how many good men and lads had been lost in that attack came back to mind. The old woman, reading his pain, reached over and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. She spoke softly to him, "The pain and loss is great now Navy man, but you will find a way to live with it, as you have done in the past. In time the pain will fade though you will always carry it buried deep within, deep within where you keep all your pain locked away."

James continued to look down for a few moments, putting the well practiced stoic expression he so often met the world with on his face before looking at the woman, clearing his throat, and speaking, "I, as well as the lads under my charge, would like to return home. Unfortunately I feel without the help of you and your tribe that may be an almost impossible task. I do not wish to put you and your people in danger but if you were able in some way to assist us in acquiring one of the Spanish ships we would be eternally grateful."

The old woman smiled, "We hold no fear of this little gathering of Spanish. Our villages are strong with fine warriors and since the Spanish arrived with the last change of the moon they have not strayed far from the beach other than a few brave souls who came to watch the village for a short time after they arrived. We imagine they were sent to gauge our strength. None of them have returned since."

"If your villages become involved in our escape and the Spanish learn of it there is a real possibility it would bring the wrath of the Spanish down on you." James replied.

She smiled at James once again, reached over and patted him on the arm, "Then we will make sure they are not aware of any escape."

She broke off the conversation then, looked around the cave and noted all the boy's injuries had been treated as well as could be expected for the time being. She spoke to the 'leader' in the native language, then turned back to James, "We will take your boys back to the village now, we have done as much as we can here. We will be able to tend them better there as well as get some food into them."

James started to try and get to his feet but was stopped by the old woman, "Stay where you are, you can not walk, not with your leg in the shape it is in."

James, misunderstanding the old woman's meaning at first, thinking for a moment she meant to leave him here and take his lads started to object, then began to object even more strenuously as he saw several of the native men approach with a litter apparently under the assumption they were going to place him on it and carry him to the village. With a huff he straightened to a stiff Commodore-ly posture and in a tone that would have allowed no dissent from any man under his command he stated, "I am perfectly able to walk. I am sure one of the lads here needs that litter worse than I do."

The old woman gave him a kindly smile and another pat on the arm, "Of course." Then quickly motioned to the men and before James could let out more than a startled 'Blast!' he was gently but firmly picked up by the four natives, placed on the litter, and was on his way out of the cave. He started to continue with the protest, then thought better of it; after all it would only manage to bring more despoliation to his already aggrieved dignity in front of his lads. After looking around to make sure all his lads were either walking or being carried on litters as he was he lay back down with a soft snort, and rode the full journey to the village without any further protest, aloud that is.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	7. Chapter 7

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 7

James' less than happy expression, as well as the irritated snort he emitted every few minutes, left no doubt to anyone who might cast a glance his way, something that the lads, by unspoken mutual consent, were avoiding doing at all costs, that he was more than a little disgruntled and annoyed with having to endure this most egregious affront to his dignity by riding upon this blasted litter when he knew full well he was more than up to the task of walking along side his boys.

Lu Opi'a Warishe and the 'leader' had been walking together a short distance behind James' litter deep in conversation, but as James let out another irritated snort she ended the conversation and turned her attention his way. His vexation was not lost on Lu Opi'a Warishe. The inexplicable ability she possessed to 'see' into someone's soul, see what manner of person they were deep inside them as well as a few other special abilities she possessed, all considered tools of the Devil by the people who cast her out so long ago, had given her a fairly clear picture of this Navy Man. She gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the arm as she matched her gait with the litter. "This vexes you Navy Man….not to be in control."

James peered over at her with highly offended green eyes and huffed out, "I am perfectly capable of walking, I do not see the need to be carried about like a helpless invalid on this bloody conveyance."

She nodded her head, "You rarely allow yourself to drift even the slightest bit from the unwavering course you have set yourself upon to do you Navy Man?" Without allowing time for his answer she went on with a much too broad smile and in a tone much too cheery for James' taste, "It will do you good to allow someone else to bear the burden for awhile Navy Man."

"Indeed!" James snorted.

She winked at him, "Indeed Navy Man", then continued, "Guama," indicating the 'leader', "tells me he has seen you before. He and his brother were returning from a sacred pilgrimage to Luki'yo and were blown off course in a storm. They put in at an island to replace their ruined supplies and that's where Guama said they saw you. Neither he nor his brother were able to understand what was being said until a young boy from the tribe involved in the negotiations began translating for them. You were arbitrating between a group of natives and merchants that were in a dispute over a trade deal. Guama was impressed with how fairly you treated each of the groups involved, and were able to bring them to an agreement without it turning to violence as so often happens. He told me that later when he talked to other members of that tribe, as well as some of the residents of the island, this was not the only time you had done such, there are many stories told of the Navy Man who serves others in such a fair and honorable way." With a smile playing at the corners of her mouth she added, "You could be considered a legend in the Caribbean Navy Man."

James colored a bit at the compliment and cleared his throat in embarrassment. A few moments later he regained his composure a bit and with a raised eyebrow and a touch of snark in his tone as he looked toward her, "A _legend_ it would appear that is _still _being carried about on this bloody litter against his will."

She laughed out loud as James finished speaking and patted him on the cheek, "I like you Navy Man. Now just lean back and relax and enjoy the rest of the journey to our village." She was still shaking her head and laughing to herself as she dropped back and fell into step beside Guama once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they neared the village the lads noticeably perked up and those traveling under their own power picked up their pace, the delectable aromas of the food being prepared there wafted across the breeze and enticed them to hasten their arrival.

"What kind of food do you think they are cooking? I've not smelled such wonderful smells since my last Christmas at home three years ago." Steven said, his nose raised in the air for maximum scent retrieval.

David, his nose tipped up in a similar position, replied, "I do hope they will let us get straight to the eating and not have to standing around in formation for hours as we suffer through some sort of ceremony first as they do at any of the functions I've been to for the Navy. These smells are making my stomach growl."

Steven looked over at David with a concerned look, "I hadn't thought about that. I certainly hope they let us get right to the eating too."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lu Opi'a Warishe placed herself at the head of the travelers as they entered the village. The natives, lining each side of the path into the village, bowed respectfully as she passed and she acknowledged them with her own bows in return. As Guama, the natives that had been with him, and James and the lads entered they began happily shouting and singing and dancing. James was carried over next to where Lu Opi'a Warishe had taken a seat and was helped from the litter to sit beside her, Guama taking the seat on her other side. The lads that weren't too badly injured were taken by the women of the village and incorporated into the celebratory dancing; the ones unable to engage in that activity were made comfortable along the edge of the festivities with each lad garnering the full attention of several of the native women and girls apiece, attention that brought a flush of embarrassment to their faces, but attention, no matter how much most of them didn't quite comprehend why they found the attention so enjoyable, would not have traded for anything.

Steven and David, being among the older of the lads, were a little more aware than a good many of those lads just why the female attention was so agreeable and were more than happy to sit and soak in that attention, totally forgetting their hunger for the moment, at least until David's stomach let out a complaining growl of hunger and several of the females hurried off to get them some food.

Steven leaned back on his arms as one of the native girls massaged his shoulders. He smiled and spoke to David, who was getting similar treatment from another of the native girls, "I think I could get used to this."

David smiled and started to reply, but as his eyes glanced over the crowd on their way to look at Steven he caught the Commodore looking their way. He immediately nudged Steven in the side and as they both jumped up and came to attention he said, "I don't think we are going to have to worry about becoming used to this Steven."

They both groaned as the Commodore motioned them over. They walked over and stood at attention in front of him.

James cleared his throat and nodding at each in turn spoke, "Mr. Taylor, Mr. Bailie, I am sure you are aware the Navy has certain standards of behavior, as well as various rules and regulations on the comportment and deportment of naval personnel, and are familiar with each and every one of them and the penalties for breaking such standards, rules, and regulations are you not?"

Both boys nodded and gave an "Aye Sir."

"Very good gentlemen," James said pausing a bit before continuing, "Then I shall trust your judgment, keeping in mind that you have eleven other boys looking up to you as examples, in your interaction with these native females, as to just how far those standards, rules and regulations may be bent before they are considered broken." He looked them each in the eye with what tried to be a very stern look but the twinkle there was by no means completely disguised as he said, "Do I make myself clear?" As they both vigorously nodded agreement he said, "Very well then, you are dismissed."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

7


	8. Chapter 8

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 8

James had intended to start a discussion immediately with Lu Opi'a Warishe and Guama on various ways to obtain the Spanish cutter but several women of the tribe it seems had decided to take a personal interest in him and had taken it upon themselves to make sure the Navy man would not perish from lack of food if they had anything to say about it. Some with shy smiles and downcast eyes, and some with not so shy smiles and eyes boldly meeting his, and all with titter and giggle on their lips approached and knelt in front of him with jugs of their local wine or trays heavily laden with food, much more food and drink than he could possibly manage to ingest in a week, let alone one sitting. James couldn't deny it all smelled absolutely wonderful and had his mouth watering and his stomach growling, but at the moment he had more important things on his mind, like getting himself and his lads off this island and headed back home at the earliest possible moment. He politely declined the offerings as he tried to get Lu Opi'a Warishe's attention. After several attempts the old woman looked over at him, with a gesture encompassing the people around them dancing and eating and generally celebrating she smiled and said, "Navy man enjoy the feast, eat and drink now, there will be time for discussion later."

"I would prefer to discuss the business at hand first." James replied.

She leaned over and patted him on the arm, "Of course you would." She smiled a knowing smile as she added, "But now you will eat and drink because you are a gentleman and would find it beyond your deeply ingrained sense of social propriety to insult your host by doing anything less. Now no more talk of business, enjoy the food and drink, as well as more personal attention from these fine women if you wish." She laughed as James colored a bit at this last suggestion. With a wink she went on, "Very well then Navy man, the food and drink at least."

Clearly seeing there would be no discussion of anything not of a celebratory nature with Lu Opi'a Warishe until she was good and ready. With a furrow of his brow James turned his attention away from Lu Opi'a Warishe and back to the half dozen women gathered around him. After a moment he straightened his posture, picked up the roughly carved wooden plate sitting on the ground in front of him and held it out, with a raised eyebrow, a smirk on his lips, and a semi snarky tone he addressed them, "Well ladies, it appears I shall be dining after all."

Not understanding a word the man had said, but fully understanding the gesture the man made their tittering and giggling increased as several of them began loading the plate with food, one of them being a little more bold than the rest, as she handed him a full mug of wine, smiled and cast a flirtatious look his way.

Again his eyebrow raised, "Indeed!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't know what we're doin in these waters, ain't no shiny ta be acquired anywhere near here." Pintel grumbled to his companion.

"I'm sure Cap'n Jack knows what he's doing." Raghetti replied.

Pintel gave Raghetti a grimace and in a sarcastic tone said, "Like he knew what he was doin when he almost sailed us right into the middle of that French Naval flotilla and bout got the bejesus blown out of us, or when he ran us aground on that reef and it took us three days ta get broke free, or the time he… ."

Pintel's grumblings were cut short by Mr. Gibbs who had been near enough to overhear, "Belay that talk and get on with yer duties the both of ya."

As the two crewmen resumed their mopping of the deck Raghetti, glancing back at Mr. Gibbs to judge whether he had moved out of hearing distance, but speaking in a low tone anyway just to make sure, "Ya have ta admit though them situations all turned out ta our betterment."

Pintel gave Raghetti another scowl as he snapped, "By pure luck mayhaps." Then remembering how just after outrunning that French flotilla they had happened upon and taken a Spanish merchantman loaded with gold, and while trying to free themselves from the reef they had found the wreck of a Dutch brig at the base of that reef with a dozen or so casks of gems in its hold. Pintel nodded his head at Raghetti and smiled, "Well even if he don't know what he's doin it might still work out for our best."

Raghetti happily smiled in return.

xxx

Joshamee approached Jack who was at the wheel of the Pearl and cleared his throat several times.

Jack stopped his humming and turned just enough to peer at the man over his shoulder, "Are you coming down with some manner of malady Mr. Gibbs or is there something you wanted to say?

Gibbs cleared his throat once again but before he could speak Jack turned full around and stared at him for a moment before giving him a moue, "If you are ill man get yourself to bed, if not then get on with what ever you find it so important to say."

"Well Cap'n….some of the men….meanin me as well….well were wonderin just what it is we're doin in these particular waters." Gibbs replied.

"Ah!" Jack said as he smiled and flopped a hand around, "You may tell them we are doing what any self respecting pirate would be doing."

Gibbs looked at him with a bit of skepticism as he said, "But that's just it Jack, we've been in these waters for a good week now and haven't seen the slightest sign of another ship. It's puttin the men in a bit of a foul mood it is."

Jack cocked his head to the side as he considered the man in front of him. Fluttering his hands about he asked, "Tell me something Mr. Gibbs….and feel free to disagree if you think the statement I am about to make is in error…..which it's not by the way…..now tell me Mr. Gibbs, is not one of your duties aboard me Pearl to see to the fellowship, harmony, esprit de corps so to speak, and the general cogency and even morale of the men?"

"Not that I was ever aware of." Gibbs answered.

Jack rocked back a bit, then leaned forward as he pointed both index fingers at Joshamee, "Well it is now Mr. Gibbs." Then making shooing motions with his hands he said, "Off with you now Mr. Gibbs…..that's it….go on and do all that harmonizing, cogency-ing, and morale-zi-zing….as it were. That's a good man." Jack smiled as Gibbs shook his head, frowned, pulled his flask out and took a long pull, then still shaking his head walked off mumbling to himself about the uselessness of talking to daft Captains.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

6


	9. Chapter 9

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 9

James, despite his intention to speak to Lu Opi'a Warishe once he had finished eating, found his attention centered more on watching the dancing and singing, and general festivities going on around him than discussing business. This change in intention and attention was no doubt helped along by the smiling and very attentive females gathered around him and their consistent refilling of his mug with what he failed to realize, until he was feeling its influence and was loath, due to that influence, to lessen even a little his intake of what was very potent local wine. The effects of the alcohol had even managed to put him in such a relaxed mood that he found himself returning a few of the smiles cast his way by the native women, and that alcohol intake had surely been the cause of a less than Commodore-ly reaction when his hips were grasped by one of the women and slid forward in the chair he was occupying, putting him in a semi-reclining position as his injured leg was hoisted up, knee bent, and ankle rested on one of the female's shoulders as a couple of the other native women began to change the bandage on his upper thigh, employing in his opinion a bit more intimate contact with that whole general area of his anatomy than was strictly necessary, garnering a slurred and somewhat affronted but by no means full blown Commodore-ly, "Ladies if you please!" from him. The women, not understanding his words but clearly understanding the tone in which they were delivered only giggled and continued the ministrations with very little continued resistance, due once again to the alcohol, from James despite the current awkward and very unCommodore-ly like position he was presenting to his lads. Not to say that he had forgotten duty altogether, even with all the distractions he had continued to cast a monitoring, if extremely blurry eye at his lads from time to time to make sure all was as it should be with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Gibbs walked away Jack stood at the wheel pondering a bit just what they were doing in these waters. It hadn't been his intent to traverse this area at all, Joshamee and the men were right, there were very few ships in this area and very little chance of obtaining a prize, yet here they were. Due mostly to the determination of his Pearl it seemed. She hummed inside his brain, her words themselves less than clear, her meaning and intent, that they needed to be in this area at this time, more so, and he was compelled to give her her head, allowing her to set the course. He had no problem putting his trust in his Pearl, and with any luck they would come across what ever it was the Pearl was leading them to, and it would prove to be a prize worth the wait, before the men got too much more restless. Not that he didn't have confidence he could handle them if they did, at least up to a point. He was after all _Captain Jack Sparrow_. He took a drink from the bottle of rum in his hand, leaned forward and affectionately patted the wheel in front of him, raised an eyebrow, flopped a hand around, and said, "Not ta say we should be dallying about here too long without benefit sign of some manner of treasure ya understand luv."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James awoke to a hesitant yet much too loudly uttered, at least in the opinion of his pounding head, 'Commodore sir?'. He cracked an eye open, then immediately groaned and closed it against the stab of pain the sunlight sent through his already suffering head. It took more than several attempts before he was able to crack that eye open again, peer up at the lads who strangely he thought for a brief moment were not looking directly at him but were perusing the ground around him, and respond in a raspy gravelly tone, "Yes Mr. Taylor, Mr. Bailie?"

"We were just concerned about you Commodore." Mr. Taylor responded.

"We wanted to make sure you were alright Sir." Mr. Bailie added.

James snorted, "I am not 'alright' gentlemen, but I assure you I shall survive."

"Is there anything we can do for you Sir?" Mr. Bailie asked.

"No there is not, I shall reap the repercussions of my failure to conduct myself in the manner I should have last night." He caught the surreptitious look the two passed between them but his foggy brain refused at this particular moment to delve into what the meaning of that shared look may have been .

James gave a gesture of dismissal, "Please go see to the rest of the lads while I get myself into order gentlemen."

Steven and David gave him a salute and headed off.

James sighed, clenched his eyes tightly shut and steeled himself the best he could against the wave of nausea that hit him as he forced himself into a sitting position. As the nausea momentarily passed he opened his eyes, looked around him, and let out a string of curses under his breath as he surveyed the sight around him. The native women that had been so attentive to him last night were all still in very close proximity to him, some so close they were almost, and more than likely had been sometime during the night, touching him. He let out a snort and pinched the bridge of his nose as the thought of how Mr. Taylor and Mr. Bailie must be interpreting what he meant by his little comment on the 'failure to conduct himself in the manner he should have last night'. Well he would straighten it all out with them later. He gingerly, although a bit clumsily, got to his feet, avoiding as much as possible coming into more contact that he already had with the women, and staggering a bit, headed off to find some nice cold water, either to drink….or drowned himself in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sail Ho!" rang down from the rigging and Jack looked up to see the man pointing off their port bow. Jack pulled his telescope out of the waistband of his breeches, opened it and looked in the indicated direction. Mr. Gibbs walked up behind him, "Be it a prize ship Cap'n?"

Jack lowered the scope, "Aye, mayhaps it could be considered that very thing if ya happen ta be in a delusionatorial state o mind what'd be tellin ya ta be takin on a Spanish Man o War Mr. Gibbs."

"I've always found it ta be bad luck ta be doin such as that Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs replied with a grimace.

Jack swayed back from the rail, fluttered his hand about, and cast a glittering smile Joshamee's way as he spoke, "My thoughts exactly Mr. Gibbs. What say you we just sail on nice and quiet like and hope they don't catch sight of us."

Joshamee pulled his rum flask out and took a long pull, "Aye Cap'n, I'd be thinkin that'd be the thing ta do under the circumstances."

Jack smiled again and patted Mr. Gibbs on the shoulder, "Good man."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

6


	10. Chapter 10

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 10

James had only managed to hobble a few yards outside the village on his way to the river running a short distance from the native settlement when he noticed, even in his present less than optimal state, the sounds of being followed. He stopped, lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out an exasperated sigh before turning and facing several of the women that had been so attentive to him last night. Despite the nausea he was feeling and the pounding still going on quite fiercely inside his head, and his less than amicable mood due to those maladies he did his best to address them in a courteous manner. A moment before he spoke the extremely aggravating knowledge flashed through his head that they were not going to understand a word he said and therefore would probably continue to follow him unless he resorted to raising his voice in a most ungentlemanly manner. Something he was loath to do, not only because he prided himself on being a gentleman around the opposite sex at all times, but also because more than likely it would only serve to acerbate the vexatious pounding in his head. Never the less he assumed as much of a Commodore-ly stance as he was able and with a firm expression set upon his face addressed the women, "Please return to the village ladies." he said accompanying that statement with pointing at the ladies and then back at the village. "I do not require any further assistance at this time."

They looked at each other, then back at James without making any move to retreat.

James huffed and shook his head in irritation. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'You really weren't expecting that to work anyway.' He looked heavenward and mumbled to himself, "I doubt the situation could get any more importunate." The next moment a mordant smile appeared on his face as his bladder suddenly made known it was in dire need of emptying. He glanced heavenward again as he snarked, "Of course it could."

As undignified as it would be to make a hasty escape from the women, to simply take off running, James' bladder was telling him in no uncertain terms something had to be done in the next several moments or it would take matters upon its self and he was indeed going to appear very undignified in the ladies eyes. His eyes shifted quickly from side to side trying to judge which would be the best route of escape when Lu Opi'a Warishe and Guama appeared. Lu Opi'a Warishe shooed the women back toward the village then turned and spoke to James, "Several of the men returned from a small trading trip to the Spanish camp and have brought back some interesting news, and with that news Guama and I have been discussing a plan to get you that Spanish cutter. Come back to the village and we shall tell you what we have come up with while you break your fast."

James, who was practically dancing around with the need to relieve himself absently nodded at the woman as he continued to look around with an almost panicked look on his face. Guama smiled a knowing smile and leaned over and whispered to Lu Opi'a Warishe who gave James a sympathetic but humor filled smile as she pointed off into the trees, "That way will provide you with the most privacy. We will await you back in the village."

With a quick 'Thank you' nod of his head he was off like a flash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lads sat around getting their various injuries tended to and eating as they discussed Steven and David's relating of the circumstances they had found the Commodore in when they had gone to check on him. Even the younger boys, who had been in service long enough to have picked up more of the _facts of life_ than they would have been privy to at their age if they had not been in the Navy had a pretty good idea what the older boys were talking about.

"I'm sure it wasn't what it looked like." Steven said, his tone not quite convincing.

"Why would it look so much that way if it wasn't that way then Steven?" David asked.

"I don't know but the Commodore wouldn't do such a thing David. He is an officer of the British Navy; they don't do things like that, let themselves fall to temptation." Steven snapped back in defense of his commanding officer, although his tone was only a little more convincing than it had been before.

David did not look swayed, "I've been on several different ships in the past few years Steven and in my experience most of the officers _would_ do such a thing if given the chance. Besides it's not going to change my opinion of the Commodore, he's one of the best officers I've served under. I doubt him doing such as that will change the opinions any of the other lads have of him either." Turning to the other lads he asked, "Am I right lads?"

Most of the boys responded affirmatively, however one awed voice from somewhere in the middle of the group said, "Just boosted my opinion of him tenfold, that many women… ."

Steven and David both glared at Midshipman Elliot as Steven cut him off with a censuring, "Really Stewart, that's no way for a midshipman to talk about his commanding officer."

"Sorry." Mr. Elliot replied, although in neither Steven or David's opinion did he look the least bit sorry he had thought such a thought or voiced it aloud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs approached Jack at the wheel and cleared his throat, "The men were wonderin just when we was gonna turn our rudder to this area and make for more profitable waters Cap'n."

Jack half turned and rocked back on his heels, waving his hand about he said, "Mr. Gibbs you may tell the men that these waters are about to become much more profitable."

Joshamee's eyes lit up as he scanned the horizon, "Ya've seen a ship that'd be worth plunderin?"

"Not exactly, no." Jack replied with a slight shake of his head.

Joshamee returned his gaze to Jack, "Then what would make ya say such a thing?"

"Because I have a feeling Mr. Gibbs, a feeling we are going to come across some manner of very valuable vendable sundry in these very waters if we continue upon our present course Mr. Gibbs. Which just so ya know due to the particular feeling I am presently feeling I fully intend on doing."

Mr. Gibbs looked at Jack for a few moments in disbelief, then with a great deal of doubt in his voice said, "And that's what you'd be expectin me ta tell the men, you've got a _feeling_ we're about ta _happen_ upon something? Somehow I'm thinkin their not gonna be very impressed with that Jack."

Jack leaned toward the older man and with a glittering smile and a raised index finger said, "Trust me."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

6


	11. Chapter 11

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 11

James reentered the village with as much dignity as he could muster, cast a self-conscious glance at the group of women giggling at him, then before joining Lu Opi'a Warishe and Guama over by the fire he limped toward his lads to make sure all was well with them. As they started to stand and salute James motioned them back down. "At ease gentlemen, I simply want to make sure all is well with you." As James looked around at the group of boys he noticed one of them staring at him wide eyed, the expression on the boy's face clearly denoting he'd done something very impressive in the lad's eyes. He snorted a bit as he thought to himself the most impressive thing he'd done since they had been on the island was acquire a rather irritating limp.

"Mr. Elliot? Is there a reason you are looking at me like that?"

Mr. Elliot's mouth opened at the same time Steven and David hurriedly stepped in front of the lad, Steven casting a death glare back over his shoulder at the younger lad as they blocked the Commodore's view of the boy.

"He doesn't have anything to say Sir, do you Stewart?" David said in a warning tone as he too gave the lad a glare.

The boy swallowed audibly, looked at the ground, and in a mousy voice answered, "No Sir."

James gave the two midshipmen standing in front of the boy a suspicious look, "Is there something going on here I should know about gentlemen?"

Steven and David, both taking on innocent expressions answered simultaneously, "No Sir!"

Still eyeing them with suspicion James asked, "Then why do I have the distinct impression there is?"

They both retained their guileless expressions as they looked at James who continued to look at them waiting for an answer. Fortunately for them, at least at the present, Lu Opi'a Warishe called to James, who glanced back over his shoulder at the woman and nodded to acknowledge he had heard her, then turned back to the two with a piercing Commodore-ly scowl and said, "I have more important business to discuss at present, however I will have the answer to my question gentlemen, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir" was uttered uneasily from both boys as James peered intently at them a moment more before limping off toward the fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack felt the eyes of the crew following him as he swayed toward the quarterdeck. He made a grand theatrical mounting of the stairs and as he reached the top spun around and rocked back on his heels as he faced the men. With hands gesturing around in front of him willy nilly he said loudly, "Gentlemen, it has been inescapably brought to my attention that some of you…" then tipping his head to the side thoughtfully and making a moue, "…er mayhap most of you … may be and or are less that happy with old Jack and being in these particular waters with no known treasure or shiny to be seen or in sight at the present time as it were." At the grumbling this brought from the men he made quieting gestures with his hands and continued, "But gentlemen you may be assured," assuming a glittering smile at the men as he continued, "as me own self being yer Captain and not having steered you wrong in the past….." then adding quickly at the renewed grumbling this statement brought about from the crew, "deliberately on purpose that is, it is the unseen in these waters that will at the opportune moment be making its self known to old Jack, and therefore you as well, the shiny and treasure you'd be craving or something reasonably close for that matter and therefore bring about a more favorable opinion in yer eyes of old Jack as the circumstance may be. And just to make sure you are sure of the sureness of old Jack's sincerely meant intentions in this matter and bring about a bit of the aforementioned favorable considerin of your Captain and not be turning inta more unfortuitous circumstances as has happened in the past havin ta do directly with my own personal well being if ya get me meanin here which would in fact be a bit of an important matter ta me at the present you understand, you may all have extra rations of rum up to and until such time as which we happen across said swag and shiny and the full measure of your currently considerably unfavorable opinion of yours truly is turned full circle to once again be judged considerably favorable. Savvy?"

After a few moments of the crew looking at Jack and each other with confusion one of them called out, "Are ya sayin we're gonna find some swag and shiny in these waters?"

In a tone much more confident than he was feeling, and hoping his Pearl knew what she was doing he replied with a smile and a flop of his hands, "I'm saying we're going to find some swag and shiny in these waters."

With accepting shrugs and tipping of heads at each other the crew took Jack at his word, and returned to their duties.

Gibbs mounted the quarterdeck, "Tis bad luck ta mislead the crew Jack, I hope ya know what you've just promised an 'ill be able ta come up with it."

"So do I Joshamee….so do I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Problems with your charges?" Lu Opi'a Warishe asked as James approached and sat down.

"I'm not at all sure. Something is going on but I have not been able to figure out just what that something is yet." James replied as he looked over at the group of lads all gathered around and apparently speaking to Midshipman Elliot.

"They are boys made too soon to be men Navy man, do not be too hard on them." Lu Opi'a Warishe replied, her expression a gentle one as she looked toward the group of lads. She turned her attention back to James, "The men who were trading with the Spanish have brought news of your cutter. A few of the men from one of our neighboring villages have been living and working in the Spanish camp. Our men were able to garner from them, without causing too much suspicion, the Spanish are preparing it to sail the day after tomorrow."

"Then we must have a plan in place by then." James replied, his expression clearly showing he had already begun that process.

Lu Opi'a Warishe leaned over and patted James on the knee, "Guama and I have already been working on it Navy man." She leaned back and motioned to one of the native women among the several that had followed James over when he left the boys. She spoke to the girl in the native language and as the girl moved off she turned to James and said, "I have made arrangements for food and drink to be brought to us, after we eat Guama and I will tell you what we have come up with."

James gave her a slight moue, "I would just as soon discuss the plan and then eat."

She smiled at him as she leaned over and once again patted him on the knee, "Of course you would, but we will eat and then talk Navy man."

James rolled eyes skyward and snorted a bit, "Indeed."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

6


	12. Chapter 12

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 12

The meal went too slow by half to suit James, although he knew from the short time he had been acquainted with Lu Opi'a Warishe that was the way it would be and there would be no discussion of anything other than mundane chit chat until she was ready. He did his best to restrain his impatience, since meeting the woman the suspicion had crossed his mind more than once she seemed to deliberately delay even more the more impatience he showed which naturally brought about more impatience on his part and more delay on hers, however the thought also crossed his mind that may just be a figment of his imagination brought on by his impatience. He snorted at his excursive bit of mental deduction, evidently a little louder than he'd meant to as it drew a questioning smile from Lu Opi'a Warishe.

"Did you wish to say something Navy man?"

"Sorry, it was not my intent to interrupt your conversation. I was momentarily struck by a rather amusing speculative bit of thought."

With a mischievous smile Lu Opi'a Warishe leaned over and said, "Impatience has been known to cause a person to have all manner of absurd and preposterous thoughts which might make that person question his judgment and whether or not his assessment of the situation is proper or has been colored by those thoughts. It can be quite frustrating trying to decide which thoughts would be the more right."

With slightly narrowed green eyes James tilted his head a bit to the side and replied, "Indeed!"

Lu Opi'a Warishe chuckled and gave James a wink and a pat on the knee, "Indeed." A moment later she straightened up, "Now Navy man what say we get down to business?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the Commodore had walked off the lads gathered around Stewart and all began talking at once.

"I can't believe you were actually going to say what you were going to say to the Commodore!"

"You are an out and out dolt Stewart! Do you have any idea what the Commodore's reaction would have been?"

"We could be on his bad side for years over you saying something like that!"

Stewart looked around at them with a bit of defiance, "None of you can deny most of us were thinking it, I was just going to say it. You don't know for sure he wouldn't have taken it as a compliment!"

Steven and David both made faces and groaned.

"Stewart you are as daft as a brush! Don't you remember all the things we've heard about the Commodore since we've been in the Navy? He would not have taken it as a compliment!" Steven snapped.

David added just as snappishly, "Just do us all a favor and don't say anything to the Commodore."

With all the boys chiming in with agreement Stewart had no choice but to acquiesce, "Alright I won't say anything…..but that don't mean I won't still be thinking it!"

After spending some time glaring at Stewart to make sure he understood they were serious the lads drifted off to take up more interesting pursuits.

Steven and David walked over to where food had been laid out and heaping their plates to overflowing moved a short way off to sit down and lean up against the trunk of a palm tree to enjoy the beauty and peacefulness surrounding them as they ate. Having filled their stomachs they stretched out a little more as drowsiness overtook them, and soon they had drifted off only to be brought back to wakefulness an undetermined amount of time later by the sound of the Commodore's voice raised in incredulity, "Absolutely not!"

The lads who had been lounging about, or as Steven and David, had fallen asleep, sat up and looked around in confusion. The lads that had wandered off came sprinting back to see what had caused such an outburst from the Commodore. Most of them gathered around Steven and David asking whispered questions as they looked over to where the Commodore stood ramrod straight and glaring at Lu Opi'a Warishe.

"What do you think is happening?"

"She must of upset him something awful."

"I'd hate to be in her place right now!"

Stewart made his way to the front of the group and murmured, "Maybe she asked him about what happened between him and all those women."

Steven and David, as well as a good number of the other lads, commenced to giving him quite a few smacks about the head, shoulders, and back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James stood there glaring, "Madam, I refuse to entertain such an improper idea for even so much as a moment!"

Lu Opi'a Warishe simply smiled up at James, "Because you feel it is beneath your dignity."

"Yes." James answered resolutely.

"So you feel the men of the village have no dignity?" Lu Opi'a Warishe asked with a cock of her eyebrow.

"You are distorting my words Madam." James argued back, but his mind was telling him he had probably already lost the battle as he thought to himself, 'Blast but this woman is always one step ahead of me.'

"If you wish to obtain the Spanish cutter it is necessary for everyone to do what is needed toward that end." Lu Opi'a Warishe said as she continued to look up at James.

James huffed a bit before totally acknowledging defeat. He sat down and looked hopefully at the woman, "Surely there is other plan we could come up with?"

Lu Opi'a Warishe smiled as she patted James on the knee, "It won't be all that bad Navy man, you may actually come to appreciate our way of dress, and for that matter a bahag is not going to be so dissimilar from the torn and tattered breeches you are now wearing. Besides you don't really have a choice if you want this plan to work now do you?"

James lowered his head, pinched the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger, and snorted, "So it would seem."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreicated

6


	13. Chapter 13

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 13

Lu Opi'a Warishe, Guama, and he had gone over the plan numerous times adjusting and tweaking here and there to make sure any and all foreseeable contingencies had been taken into account. Now it was time for James to go inform the lads what would be expected of them.

"He doesn't look very happy." David said to the boys standing around him.

"Do you think I'm…er….that is...we're….we're in trouble?" Stewart asked with more than a bit of concern in his voice.

"He did say he would be back to discuss what was going on after he finished his business." Steven replied with concern in his tone as well.

As James neared they all came to attention and started to salute. James motioned for them to stand at ease as he came to a stop in front of them, "Gentlemen it seems we have a plan to obtain the Spanish cutter."

Not fully expecting quite those words to be the first out of the Commodore's mouth it took most of the boys several moments to process the words, let out the breath they had been holding, and stand at ease.

"We do?" Stewart asked, "Then you're not going to give us a dressing dow….." Before he could get any more out Steven, David, and several of the other lads had grabbed a hold of him and were moving him, as inconspicuous as possible, away from the front of the group. Luckily James had looked back over his shoulder at Lu Opi'a Warishe for a moment and didn't notice, and by the time he had directed his attention back to the boys Stewart, and his mouth, were safely under 'guard' at the back of the group. James had momentarily had his thoughts elsewhere and only caught a few of the words Stewart had started to say. He cleared his throat and began to speak, sounding very uncomfortable as he did, "Yes…well… speaking of dressing, it seems present circumstances dictate we act in an extremely un-navy like manner."

The boys all cast questioning looks at each other and then at James.

"Sir?" Steven said.

James gave his head a brief shake to clear his thoughts, straightened his posture, and in a Commodore-ly tone continued, "In order for us to accompany the natives when they set out after the cutter and thusly negating any need to come back and retrieve us once the cutter is taken, as well as blend us in with the natives and allow the crew of the cutter to think the several native canoes following them are only doing what they have done a dozen times over when one of the Spanish ships have departed the island, that is simply trying to match their rowing prowess with the wind driven ships Lu Opi'a Warishe and Guama have decided it would be prudent if we….if we…." James hesitated and cleared his throat several times before continuing in a much less Commodore-ly tone, "dressed as the natives."

James watched the faces of the boys change from bewilderment to wide grins in a matter of moments, not quite the response he was expecting. He thought about using the full force of his Commodore-ly tone in a command to cease and desist the excited jabbering from the boys that was becoming louder and louder by the moment, after all these were midshipmen in the Royal Navy, but as Lu Opi'a Warishe's words, '_that they were boys made too soon to be men'_ came back to him he simply snorted a bit, clasped his hands behind his back, and gave them a few minutes to rein in their enthusiasm on their own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James stood there in the middle of the village clothed in nothing but a native bahag that in James' opinion, after years of wearing a uniform that covered him almost head to toe, was the same as standing naked, and as if that were not bad enough he was now having to submit to several of the native women spreading a light coating of mud over any part of him that was not covered by said bahrag, a fact Lu Opi'a Warishe had failed to mention until just a few minutes ago, insisting he and the lads white skin would stand out and give them away to the Spanish. The only good thing he could see in the situation was at least the mud was also covering up the flush of embarrassment that had spread over his body, if you could consider that a good thing. He cast an eye over to his lads who were enduring similar treatment and snorted, it seemed enduring was not exactly the correct word to be using as they seemed to be enjoying themselves more that could be judged proper. 'I shall have to give them a good talking to, that is all there is to it.' He said to himself, then a moment later snorted a bit as he told himself, 'I doubt you will have much impact on them James, for Commodore or not you shall still be naked and mud covered.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack turned the wheel over to Mr. Gibbs and headed down to the galley to get a bottle of rum. Just as he reached for one of the bottles they began to clatter together. Jack rocked back on his heels a bit, cocked his head to the side and said, "Now that's interestin, was not but peaceful when I came down here, not a sign of rough weather." Then another thought hit him, he put his hand against the bulkhead, "Pearl me luv, are ya tryin ta tell me somethin?" The ship gave another tremor. "Ah! That close are we?" He turned and took a few rapid steps toward the door, stopped and stuck both index fingers in the air wiggling them around as he asked, "Surely there's time ta grab a bottle eh luv?" then answering himself as he pivoted around and swayed over to the rum bottles, "Of course there is." He grabbed two, just for good measure, before heading out the door.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	14. Chapter 14

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 14

Lu Opi'a Warishe, a slight smile on her face as she judged the women had more than covered the Navyman with sufficient mud and were now simply dawdling, walked over and shooed the native women away from James.

James let out a breath and in a tone resonating with relief said, "Thank you."

Lu Opi'a Warishe's smile widened a bit, "I do not begrudge them Navyman." With a wink and a bit of mischief in her expression and tone she looked James up and down and said, "You do make a fine figure of a native, and if I were forty years younger……"

James rolled his eyes, "Oh please!"

Lu Opi'a Warishe laughed and took him by the arm, "Come Navyman, we shall go speak with your lads about the coming battle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted as he came on deck looking around like he wasn't sure where he'd left the man, then spotting him at the wheel, giving a happy little 'Ah!' and pointing his index fingers at the man swayed rapidly over and mounted the stairs in an exaggerated manner, "What heading are we on Mr. Gibbs?"

Joshamee gave him a questioning stare for a moment before answering, "Same one as what ya set us on afore ya went below Cap'n."

Jack cocked his head to the side and returned the questioning stare for a moment before rocking back on his heels, shaking his head a little and giving Joshamee a reproving look said, "That's not right atoll Mr. Gibbs." With body rocking and swaying back and forth and arms fully in motion, waving around wildly he added, "We should be going that way Mr. Gibbs, not this way, as the going of this way will not be getting us to where we need to be in an over that way direction, savvy?"

Joshamee gave a 'what are ya gonna do with a daft Captain' look and began to move the wheel to set them on the new course, at least what he had been able to glean was the new course from Jack's wild arm flopping.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs said looking over his shoulder at Jack.

"What are you doing?" Jack snapped.

"Setting us on the new course?" Joshamee answered somewhat unsurely.

Jack began making shooing motions, "Get away from my wheel Mr. Gibbs…..seeing as you've already wasted valuable time by setting us on the wrong course I shall set us back on the right course….go on…. off with you now….go do something else…..go batten some hatches… or furl some sails… or something useful like that."

Joshamee shook his head, pulled his flask out and took a long pull, and grumbled about barmy Captains as he walked off.

Jack watched the man's retreat for a few moments before turning back to the wheel, smiling and running his hands over it a few times, and in a low voice saying, "Alright Pearl, let's go find that treasure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So we're not to be in the main battle?" Steven asked, this news bringing an expression of half relief-half disappointment to his face, mirroring the expressions of most of the other boys standing around him.

"No we shall not," James answered, "Lu Opi'a Warishe and I have discussed it and have decided our present physical condition would not allow us to present a true accounting of ourselves and might, in fact, have a derogatory impact on said battle." James tone clearly showed it was more Lu Opi'a Warishe's decision than his own and he had not completely squared himself with it yet.

Lu Opi'a Warishe looked around at the lads, a motherly compassion on her face as she assessed these boys made too soon into men, "Do not be so anxious to put yourselves in danger." With a poignant expression she continued, "Your Navy will no doubt put you in more than enough of those situations in the future."

The silence lingered for several minutes until James cleared his throat and said, "I shall go over the battle plan with you again and we shall all carry out our parts to the best of our ability." After a brief pause he added, "Even though we will not be actively participating in the main attack that does not relieve us of the duty of giving a good accounting of ourselves in what ever manner we can."

"And I shall have food and drink brought over; no one should go into battle on an empty stomach." Lu Opi'a Warishe said as she turned to walk away.

"Land Ho!" was sung out from the crow's nest.

Jack looked up at the man and then to the direction the man was pointing. A misty looking cloud was visible on the horizon and the Pearl gave a tremor and strained in that direction. He adjusted their heading and gave the Pearl's wheel an affectionate pat, "There ya go luv, you've got your head."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

6


	15. Chapter 15

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 15

A short time ago James had finished going over the battle plan with his lads and as he walked off he had heard the excited buzz of their voices as they discussed the upcoming battle with each other. Now here he stood with his bare feet a few inches from the waves gently lapping the edge of the shore, posture stiff and straight as it could be with the injury on his thigh, hands clasped firmly behind his back as he stared out toward the horizon. He marveled at the resilience of the boys, having gone through what they had on the Falcon he would have thought another battle so soon would not have been met with such enthusiasm, but then remembered his own time aboard the Navy ships he had served on while still a youth and realized he had been the same way. Before a battle it was all excitement, your mind raced with all the bravery and daring do you would perform during the fight, it filled with how well an account you would give of yourself. It was only during or immediately after a battle when reality struck home, when you were finally able to lower the aching arm that had been wielding your sword for far too long a time and draw an almost steady breath and take account of the carnage that had been done, when you looked around and saw the injured, the dying, and the dead spread out everywhere around you, that's when the thought struck you, it could just as easily been you lying there with your life's blood gushing out across the deck as Midshipmen Knightley or Sub Lieutenant Crook or any number of the others you'd served with, had know and been friends with. It might take a day or two or even a week to forget, but come the next battle the cycle would repeat, at least until youth had left you and you had nothing left but what a battle really was and what the outcome always turned out to be. Good men and lads, on both sides, taken before their time.

James shook himself out of his revere as he heard Lu Opi'a Warishe call to him from a few yards away… it was time. He turned around to face her and give her a nod, then with as much Commodore-ly pride, despite the bahag and the mud, and as much military cadence in his stride as he could muster stepped over to the lads to lead them to the native canoes.

The canoe holding Lu Opi'a Warishe, James, and the lads had held back a little as the other canoes rushed toward the Spanish cutter, and just as they had hoped the Spanish crew didn't pay them any mind until the moment they started to board the vessel. And by then, the cutter being undermanned by at least half, it was too late. The battle was brief, and within a short time James and the lads were making their way aboard. As James helped Lu Opi'a Warishe over the rail she said something to Guama who then spoke to his men. As James watched they began moving the Spanish crew below, to lock them up Lu Opi'a Warishe informed him.

Jack, spyglass to eye, watched as the Spanish cutter rounded the headlands and headed out to open sea. A few minutes later his curiosity was piqued somewhat when eight canoes head out from somewhere on the near side of the island, paddling as if to catch up with the cutter. "Now that's interestin." He said to himself as he lowered the telescope for a moment to ponder what it might mean. He raised the telescope to his eye once more and in that brief time the canoes had cut most of the distance between them and the cutter. He smiled a bit as he said to himself, "Bugger if it don't look like they intend ta board 'em." Raising the spyglass once again he stood and watched as the natives did just that very thing. He continued to watch as the natives quickly took control of the cutter's crew and then a few minutes later started herding them down below. He was just about to lower the telescope once again, deciding the entertainment was over for the time, when someone by the rail of the cutter caught his eye. He rocked back on his heels, jerked his head back, quickly lowered the telescope and gave his head a semi violent shake to clear the thought of who that someone appeared to be. He almost dropped the spyglass to the deck, and Pearl's wishes or not strongly considered giving orders to come about and head back, with all due haste, back the way they had just come. If it was that certain person of whom he was thinking it was it would more than likely bode ill for him to muck about here and actually come into close personal contact with that particular person. He had had that pleasure before, on several occasions, and it usually wound up boding ill for him, if even for a short time, and not turn out to be a pleasure in any form of the word, and he didn't really, at the present time, consider it the opportune moment to be doing it again. But then his deeply embedded curious nature got the better of him. Just what would the Great Pirate Hunter be doing out here, and why would he be dressed as a native? 'Well,' he said under his breath to Pearl, "Only be one way to my eyes of findin that particular bit of information out now init there." And promptly adjusted their course to intercept the cutter.

James had sent one of the boys aloft to keep an eye out for any Spanish ships that might be departing the island and sent several of the other boys to check on the supplies the cutter was carrying. He was just about to bid Guama and Lu Opi'a Warishe good bye, and thank them for all they had done when the lad in the crow's nest sang out, "Ship! A ship! Commodore there's a ship! Headed right for us! Over there Commodore! Over there!" James head snapped up toward the lad expecting him to be pointing toward a Spanish ship leaving the island, but what he saw was the lad pointing in the opposite direction. He turned and almost immediately let out a "Blast and be Damned" in such a tone it could surely be taken as a much stronger and vile curse.

Lu Opi'a Warishe, who had barely heard the Navyman so much as raise his voice during his stay with them, was a bit taken aback for a moment. She followed the direction James was looking and stepped up beside him as she asked, "Do you know that ship Navyman?"

With an expression of one who has just taken a mouthful of a most horrid tasting substance he spat out, "Unfortunately I do."

"Is there going to be trouble?" Lu Opi'a Warishe asked with concern, her eyes moving between James and the ship in question.

James snorted, rolled his eyes and in a tone absolutely dripping with sarcasm replied, "You have no idea."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	16. Chapter 16

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 16

James watched in stony silence, posture rigid, hands clasped tightly behind his back as the Pearl hove to alongside the cutter.

Steven and David both stepped over to James.

"Shall we tell the other lads to prepare for battle Commodore?" Steven asked.

"Not at present Mr. Taylor, you and the other lads may stand at ease. I shall let you know if the situation changes." James replied.

Steven and David returned to the group of boys and as they watched the pirate ship began whispering among themselves.

"Ah Commodore!" Jack called out happily as he smiled a glittering smile and flopped his hands about in front of him after alighting on the deck of the cutter, with his trademark sashay-sway he cut the short distance between the two of them. However instead of stopping in front of James he made an almost full circle around the man, looking him up and down as little questioning noises emitted from deep in his throat, then stopped not quite past James' left side. He leaned around James' shoulder and with his head cocked to the side peered up into James' face as he took his index finger and lightly ran it down James' arm a short distance then looked to see if what ever it was all over the man had transferred to his finger. Looking back up into James' face he asked, "It is still Commodore is it not?"

James, who in his agitation over seeing the Black Pearl appear out of nowhere had forgotten his present manner of dress, stiffened his posture even more, and glaring down his nose at the incorrigible rogue huffed irritably, "It most certainly is!"

Jack smiled up at James, "Well good for that mate cause I thought there for a minute the Navy might have gone all barmy like and decided ta be thinkin that havin everybody rollin about in the mud," Jack raised his eyebrow as he went on, "and I'm givin ya the benefit of the doubt here Commodore and takin for granted it is mud….." He paused for a moment, raised the finger he had touched James with, and gave it a frown as he continued, "….and not some substance of a bit more offensable nature as it were." He stood there for a few moments contemplating his finger before shaking his head and looking back at James, "not ta mention it's a bit hard ta imagine that them unimaginative toffs in charge of said Navy would find this strange bit of rather unconceilatory fabric," he reached out and took the hem of the bahag between his thumb and forefinger as he spoke, "of a more serviceable nature when compared to the usual exaggeratedly shiny and overly decorated coverage yer usually…covered in." With a smirk as he looked back up into James' face he added, "Not that ya don't look absolutely fetchin dressed…or undressed as the case may be Commodore."

A low growl came from James' throat as he spat out an ominous, "Sparrow!"

Jack dropped the hem of the bahag and swayed back a couple of steps as he gave James a wary look, then almost instantly rocked back and forth on his heels, and fluttering his hands about as he looked over at Lu Opi'a Warishe and said, "Tut tut Commodore, what's happened ta all that uppity-up etiquette and manners ya had battered inta yer brain over the years? You haven't introduced me to your lovely companion."

James let out an irritated huff, through gritted teeth he snapped, "She doesn't speak English."

"N that's yer excuse for not introducing us?"

James, with his best snarky tone and expression, retorted, "No, my _excuse_ for not introducing you is because you are a brigand and a scoundrel and any other number of even less flattering terms I could come up with and in my opinion she is better off _not_ having the _pleasure _of your acquaintance."

Jack rocked back on his heels and in a highly offended tone said, "I'll have you know there are people who do appreciate the pleasure of my acquaintance Commodore."

James raised an eyebrow, "Name one."

Jack opened his mouth and shut it several times, each time starting to point at James with his index finger as if he were about to name someone, finally gave up, and with a puppy dog expression said, "Please, please introduce me?"

James rolled his eyes at Jack, "Do remind me in the future to add puerile to that list." He turned to Lu Opi'a Warishe, who had been watching the interaction between the two with interest. With a bit of aggravation in his tone he motioned between her and Jack as he gave a much abbreviated introduction in French, "Lu Opi'a Warishe Jack Sparrow, Jack Sparrow Lu Opi'a Warishe." Then quickly added, "Do not be fooled, he is a scalawag of the most grievous nature."

Lu Opi'a Warishe smiled and winked at James, "I know exactly what type of man he is Navyman, just as I knew what kind of man you were upon first meeting." She turned to Jack, "Mr. Sparrow."

Giving James a moue, then turning to Lu Opi'a Warishe, and speaking in French Jack said, "It's Captain…Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I am glad to make your acquaintance Captain Sparrow." Lu Opi'a Warishe replied with a wink at James causing him to let out a snort and roll his eyes, then looking toward the Pearl, "You have a very special ship Captain Sparrow."

With a fond look at the Pearl he answered in a quiet tone, "Aye she is at that."

"You have a rather interesting bond with your Pearl." Lu Opi'a Warishe added.

Jack gave Lu Opi'a Warishe a questioning look, "And what would you know of that?"

"Enough." Lu Opi'a Warishe smiled and answered enigmatically.

Jack was about to ask just what she meant by that when several of the lads that had been sent off to inventory the ship came running back on deck in an excited frenzy shouting for the Commodore to come quick and see what had been found, only to stop dead in their tracks and look around nonplused to see they had been boarded by pirates.

James looked at Jack, "By your leave _Captain_ Sparrow, I shall go see what the lads have found."

"A fine ideal Commodore, perhaps I'll just tag along case it'd be something of a really interestin like nature." Jack said as he gestured for the Commodore to precede him.

James snorted, "Indeed." And with a sharp pivot, despite his less than Commodore-ly dress marched off toward the lads.

Jack smiled a shiny smile at the Commodore's back, then leaned over to Lu Opi'a Warishe and said, "You've no doubt come to notice he can be a bit of a stick at times." Then swayed off to follow James.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

6


	17. Chapter 17

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 17

"Do you think they are really pirates?" Stewart said in a tone not quite a whisper as he leaned over toward Steven and David. Getting a 'you are an idiot' look and roll of their eyes in return he added, "I mean the bloodthirsty kind that preys on innocent victims, you know, that kind."

Pintel and Ragetti were standing close enough to overhear Stewart. Pintel nudged Ragetti in the ribs as he tipped his head in the direction of the midshipmen, "What say we have a bit of fun?" Ragetti smiled and began nodding his head vigorously until he had to stop and clap a hand over his eye when he felt it start to pop free. The two stepped over to the boys, and Pintel, looking at them with his most piratey glare said in his most piratey tone, "Alright, who'll be first ta walk the plank?"

As Pintel stopped speaking and began looking around at the boys ominously Ragetti finished making adjustments to his eye and assumed his own piratical expression as he smiled wickedly and said, "Aye, walk the plank."

They looked at each other then, nodding and grinning thinking they had put the fear of God into the lads….that is until they looked back at the lads and found themselves staring at the business end of a dozen swords. There would have been thirteen but Stewart had decided to _not _draw his sword and instead to move quickly to the back of the group to make sure he wasn't the first to walk the plank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'd say this more 'n fits being of a really interestin like nature Commodore." Jack said with a glittering grin and flip-flopping of hands as he swayed around James to get a better look at the ten large chests of gold sitting around in the hold.

James put a staying hand on Jack's shoulder, "This is now the property of the British Government _Captain_ Sparrow."

Jack looked back at James disbelievingly, and in a high pitched voice said, "Tis not!"

"It most certainly is!" James shot back in a no nonsense tone. "We took the ship so in all actuality we have the right of salvage."

Jack turned to fully face James and as he leaned toward the Commodore and made poking motions with his index fingers at James' chest snapped back, "I watched the whole thing _Commodore_, from the deck of me Pearl, and in _all actuality_ as you so erronimentally put it twasn't you 'n yer lads what took the ship but the natives, so if yer wantin ta split hairs," Jack poked one of his index finger toward Lu Opi'a Warishe who had followed them down to the hold, the other one still poking at James' chest, "tis Lu Opi'a Warishe and her lads has the right of salvage _in all actuality_, savvy?"

James glared at Jack as he huffed, "Indeed!"

The two continued to glare at each other for a few moments until Lu Opi'a Warishe, seeing where this was headed, stepped forward and said, "I think we can come to an accord here if the two of you can act like grown men and not children."

Jack rocked back on his heels and gave Lu Opi'a Warishe an affronted look. James, although he did not appreciate being called childish, and probably minded it much more than Jack did, he was a _Commodore_ after all, managed to give Jack a smirk and a snarky, "As if you've never been accused of being childish before."

Jack gave James a moue and retorted, "No more than you I'm sure."

Lu Opi'a Warishe took another step forward and put a hand on each of their arms before James could reply with anything more than a snort, and in a stern but motherly tone as she gave their arms a shake said, "I do hope I'm not going to have to drag the both of you out of here by the ears to put an end to this." As they quit glaring at each other and their expressions changed from confrontational to more propitiative she smiled and continued, "Good, now if you would care to hear my solution to the salvage question?" As they gave her their attention she went on, "We have no use for the gold, therefore you may split it between you. I think that should prove to be a satisfactory solution." As James and Jack nodded in agreement Lu Opi'a Warishe suddenly looked straight up at the beams overhead, "Now I think we should return to the deck." And immediately set out in that direction, with James and Jack a few feet behind her.

As they came on deck the scene that greeted them couldn't have been worse. The midshipmen had their swords pointing at the crew of the Pearl, who in turn had half their swords pointing at the midshipmen, and half pointing at the natives, who in turn had their weapons pointing back at them.

Jack grimaced and muttered, "What the bloody hell, can't leave 'em for a minute without everything goin ta pot!" Then in a loud, and thoroughly aggravated tone as he advanced across the deck hands flopping wildly, "Mr. Gibbs! Perhaps you'd care to explain just what the bloody hell is going on here and why most of my crew is standing around holding their blades on a bunch of…. Midshipmen if I'm not mistaken Mr. Gibbs…. and I assure you that I am not….mistaken. Midshipmen Mr. Gibbs. Perhaps you'd like to explain that? Would you not Mr. Gibbs? Explain? Now….as in immediately…as in this bein the opportune moment to be doing such Mr. Gibbs. Explaining that is. Now Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs turned, dropped the point of his sword a bit, and looked sheepishly at Jack as he shrugged his shoulders, "Well ya see Cap'n, I'm not exactly sure…..it just kind of all happened at once…..'n me and most of the crew just kinda happened upon it."

"I see…..and I must say here that your marvelously inefficient little speech has told me….absolutely nothing Mr. Gibbs." Then looking questioningly around at the rest of the Pearl's crew, "Would any of you have a more….oh I don't know….maybe a bit more enlightening explanation of….." as he waved his hands about encompassing the scene, "…this?"

The rest of the crew dropped the points of their swords a bit and looked sheepish as well.

"I see…..so since not a one of you are in any way, shape, or form in a capacitorily capable state to offer any manner of reasonable…. or for that matter even unreasonable …explanation for…." And again waving his hands about, "this… then I would assume it might be of an advantageous nature, at this particular time, for the lot of you to put your blades away and…oh…mayhaps get back to what you should be doing, which in point of fact is not holding a bunch of midshipmen at sword point in case you missed the whole point of me little speech, which lookin at you now is entirely possible and or even probable." As the crew continued to look at him he looked down at the deck and shook his head for a moment before looking back at the crew and shouting, "Get your more than worthless scabbarous hides back aboard the Pearl!"

As the crew almost fell over themselves to follow orders, the midshipmen and the natives lowered their weapons as well. James stepped up next to Jack, and facing his lads said in a tone of command, "Mr. Taylor, Mr. Bailie, I do hope your explanation is a bit more revelatory in nature."

"They threatened us Sir." Steven said.

"We felt we had to defend ourselves Sir." David added.

"Who threatened you?" James said as he tried and did not totally succeed in keeping the protectiveness out of his tone.

"Two of the pirates Sir." Steven replied as David nodded in agreement.

"'N just which two of the pirates would that be then lads?" Jack interjected.

"One of them was short and kind of stocky, he was real scary looking." Steven replied.

"The other one was tall and skinny…and scary looking as well….and must have had something wrong with his eye because he kept messing with it." David added.

Jack nodded and gave the boys a smile. As he fluttered his hands about generally pointing between the lads and the Pearl he said, "If you will excuse me I think I'm about to go and get a much more 'n better inclusionary explanating from the very source as it were." He touched his fingers to his hat as he nodded toward the boys and then James and swayed off toward the Pearl.

"Are we….are we in trouble Commodore?" Stewart asked hesitantly from where he still stood toward the back of the group.

One of the boys standing in front of him turned half way around and hissed, "You're not in trouble Stewart, regardless of if the rest of us are or not, cause you didn't even so much as _draw_ your sword."

James cleared his throat, "Mr. Bloom, if there is any censuring to be done it will be me that does it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir." The midshipman answered in a tone that said James had made himself more than clear.

"Now as to your question Mr. Elliot, no, none of you are in trouble." After a short pause James allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his lips as he added, "However, I would suggest in the future gentlemen, at least until you have reached a more suitable age and maturity shall we say, or at least have seasoned navy men around you that you may wish to amend the belief that matching blades with a pirate crew is any sort of a wise option. Not that I am not proud of you for doing just that."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

9


	18. Chapter 18

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 18

James gathered the lads at the bow of the cutter, out of the way of the crew of the Pearl who were transferring their share of the chests of gold to the Pearl, gave them a stern admonishment _not_ to engage the pirates in any more confrontations, and walked over to the rail to speak to Lu Opi'a Warishe.

"I would like to thank you for all your help. We would not have been able to accomplish this without you."

"You are more than welcome Navyman." Lu Opi'a Warishe replied with a smile and a pat to James' cheek. As James flushed a bit at the contact Lu Opi'a Warishe leaned in, put her hand on James' arm, and said, "There will be a time when you shall become more comfortable with the touch of another Navyman, you shall find the one you were meant to find and she will not use you so badly as has happened in the past."

James tilted his head to the side and gave the woman a startled, wary, questioning look. Thrown off by the accurateness of her statement he stuttered, "What could you know…..how could you know…"

Lu Opi'a Warishe's smile this time was not meant to convey cheerful or happy. She looked away from James, a slight sadness on her countenance as she looked out at the horizon, "I have seen much the same expression on the people in the village of my youth, my _visions _as they were called were my curse then. I came to realize after being rescued off that island so many years ago those _visions_ could also be a blessing." Shaking off the melancholy she had briefly fallen into she looked back at James with a much more cheerful smile, "I see much in your future Navyman, much of it more gladsome than you have had in the past or might expect from the future."

"You can see my future?" James asked more than a bit disbelieving.

Lu Opi'a Warishe laughed and fluttered a hand, "Not every minute of every day no, but enough Navyman."

"Would you mind being a bit more specific?" James asked, still not sure he fully believed.

"I will divulge only this much Navyman. When you are offered what would appear to be an unacceptable offer from one who nettles and vexes you accept it. It will insure the safety of you and your lads, if you do not then you, and your lads future, would be in peril."

James' head snapped around to the Pearl. In a highly irritated tone, with facial expression to match, he asked, "Are you saying that scoundrel and brigand is going to make me an offer I am not at liberty to refuse? Indeed!"

"For the good of your lads Navyman." Lu Opia Warishe replied, then turning to the rail and looking at the canoes there occupied by her warriors she said, "We shall go now, you and your lads will be fine….." She turned back a bit toward James, giving him a look that was meant to be stern yet motherly at the same time and pointing a finger at his chest, "as long as you follow my advice."

James rolled his eyes, shook his head in exasperation, and gave a little snort, "It would seem by your words I have very little choice in the matter."

Lu Opi'a Warishe smiled a wide smile, "Exactly! Now if you would be so kind as to help me to my boat I shall return to my village."

Once Lu Opi'a Warishe was safely aboard the canoe and they had begun the return to the island James continued to stand at the rail and consider what she had said. What could that scalawag possibly offer him that he could even remotely consider accepting, regardless of Lu Opi'a Warishe's words?

"Ah, so fair lady has made her departure?" Jack said from behind and slightly to James' side.

James jerked a little in surprise, his head snapping around in Jack's direction, then huffed with irritation at himself for not having heard the pirate's approach, "So it would seem."

Jack smiled as he realized he had caught the Commodore off guard. He fluttered his hands around in front of him as he rocked back and forth on his heels and said in what James found to be an entirely too self-important tone, "No worries Commodore, yer not the first what's been caught unawares by the totally unanticipated, entirely unheralded, and complete abruptment of me suddenly appearing appearance as it were. I am Captain Jack Sparrow after all, 'n the aforesaid's all part 'n parcel of me legend… in case ya weren't awares of any of the aforesaid that is…..which I am, by the way, mostly certain and mostly sure ya were…awares… as it were….aye?"

James turned and glared down his nose at the man, "What I am aware of is you are a scoundrel and a thief of the most despicable nature, a thorn in the side of law and order, and thrive on a _legend _that you have proliferated yourself that has very little…if any…basis in fact."

Jack rocked back and gave James a highly offended look, "Me legend is based in fact….mostly….er somewhat….er at least a little." Then added with a pouty look, "N here I was about ta give inta me better nature n offer you 'n yer lads passage home." Shaking his head and looking down at the deck he continued, "Never make it in this.." waving his hand about indicating the ship around them, "…don't know what they was thinkin even settin out ta sea it it …..dry rot….n worms …surprised it's not sunk already…." Jack stuck his tongue in and out of his mouth, his expression one as if he'd just tasted something horrendous as he gave a full body shiver and continued, his hands flopping about as emphasis to his words, "N not yer average sized little average worms either…that just goes about on its merry way munchin a little bit o wood here n there….no these be big.. ugly.. nasty fat little…er big….big buggerin worms what'll not take but a bit ta eat clean through such a paltry offerin as this ship will make 'em."

"You are making that up." James said, continuing to glare at Jack.

Jack gave James a most affronted look, "Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Then I would assume you are capable of proving what you have just said." James retorted with a smirk, sure the pirate was exaggerating this in the same manner he exaggerated almost everything else.

Jack returned the smirk with a raised eyebrow, "It'd be my pleasure Commodore. Follow me." He turned and began swaying off toward the companionway. After a brief moment and a loud snort at the Pirate's back James followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You really were telling the truth." James said as he and the Pirate came back on deck, still not quite wanting to believe but not having any choice as the proof had been right there in front of his eyes.

"I do that quite a lot…."

James waved his hand impatiently in the air, "Yes, yes, I know, you do that quite a lot yet people are still surprised." Then turning his head slightly toward Jack added a bit snarkily, "Possibly because the frequency of your truth telling is not as 'quite a lot' as you choose to believe."

"Is too!" Jack snapped back.

"Oh please!"

Mr. Gibbs interrupted them as he rapidly closed the distance between himself and the two men, "Cap'n seems we're about ta have company, n not the type we'd be wantin ta invite ta Sunday dinner if ya get me meanin."

Jack cocked his head to the side and gave Joshamee a puzzled look, "I wasn't aware we ever invited anyone to Sunday dinner Mr. Gibbs….or for that matter that we even have a Sunday dinner to invite anyone to."

Joshamee and James both rolled their eyes skyward, then Joshamee pointed toward the island where a Spanish brigantine and sloop of war were just clearing the headlands.

"Time ta go?" Joshamee asked.

"Aye Mr. Gibbs, time to go." Turning toward James he said, "Last chance to accept me previously offered offer Commodore."

Lu Opi'a Warishe's words flashed to mind, and a moment later he gave a curt nod of his head.

"Very well then Commodore, I suggest you round up your lads and get them aboard me Pearl." Then with a once over of James he added with a grin, "Oh and Commodore mayhaps we kin do somethin bout gettin your fine self a bit more concealiatorily covered once yer aboard…savvy?"

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

9


	19. Chapter 19

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 19

The Pearl was making ready to depart so rapidly James and his midshipmen almost didn't get aboard, in fact Midshipmen Elliot wound up jumping the quickly widening gap between the two vessels to make it, much to his chagrin and the enjoyment of his fellow midshipmen. They did, however, greet his brief and extremely awkward leap with much backslapping and arm punching as he landed very ungracefully, and painfully, on knees and elbows on the deck.

"Wow Stewart, didn't know you had that in you." David grinned as he helped him to his feet, all the while slapping him on the back.

Stewart, still grimacing and rubbing an elbow with one hand and a knee with the other, replied, "Don't know I knew I had it in me either… was just scared of getting left behind."

"That was a bully fine jump Stewart," Steven added grinning from ear to ear as he too slapped him on the back.

Stewart, used to more vituperate interactions with his fellow midshipmen didn't know exactly how to act with all this positive attention, so he just stood there with a half silly grin plastered on his face until they had finished and turned their attention to the Spanish ships that were rapidly approaching.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack took the wheel from Mr. Cotton, and Mr. Cotton's parrot, and began shouting orders as he maneuvered the Pearl away from the cutter. The Spanish ships were close enough now that some of their volleys were landing perilously close.

James had once again gathered his midshipmen in a group at the bow of the Pearl, out of the way of the men preparing the vessel for flight.

"Gentlemen, to avoid any further altercations such as we had earlier we shall remain positioned here out of any direct contact with the pirate crew, and even though we may be aboard a pirate ship I expect each and every one of you to conduct yourselves in every way as proper British midshipmen, and uphold every aspect of the fine training and discipline you have been taught by the Navy. Do I make myself clear?"

All the lads solemnly nodded and answered in the affirmative.

James was about to speak again but was interrupted by a loud oath from the quarterdeck where Jack had just been drenched by the spray of a cannon ball landing very close to the side of the Pearl.

"Mr. Gibbs," He shouted, "I would really, really, really appreciate it if we could perhaps put a little…..or more better…. a lot of distance between me Pearl and them that is tryin ta put holes in her if ya get me meanin here, and perhaps it might be possible as well for us ta manage ta return a few of them volleys they been throwin at us, aye? What say you Mr. Gibbs? Do you think that might be possible?" Before Joshamee had a chance to answer Jack shouted over at James, "Commodore, if it would not be too much trouble, and seeing as your life as well as the lives of your little lads there might well depend on it I'm not seein it bein a problem, although I must admit sometimes I'm a bit surprised….not often ya understand…but every once and a what some might construe as problematic and not…." he waived vaguely toward the side of the ship behind James as he continued, "do you think you might see your way to helping with those lines there Commodore?"

James hesitated a moment, and just out of principle almost refused the Pirate's request, but almost instantly realized his refusal would do nothing but hamper their escape, and endanger his lads. He nodded toward Jack, gave the lads a stern reminder that they were not to so much as take one step from where they were now and were not to interact with the pirate crew in any way, shape, or form, and headed over to the rail and began climbing up into the rigging where his help was needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later, once they were well away from the Spanish ships Mr. Gibbs looked over at the midshipmen for a few moments and then turned to Jack. He took a long pull off his ever present flask and with a frown said, "Bad luck ta have Navy aboard Cap'n…..even miniature ones."

Jack nodded his head then rocked back and forth on his heels a bit as he fluttered his hands about between himself and Joshamee, "I can fully understand your feeling of those very feelings Mr. Gibbs seeing as the recent accostment by said miniature naval personages of your own self and a number of the crew's selves as well in fact wasn't what might be looked upon as in being in much of a favorable light when comparin with other acts of a piratey nature as looked upon by others of a… piratey nature as it were, seein in that self same light that they appeared, and in point of fact, did, and embarrassingly so as it were, have you at a clearly disadvantageous disadvantage."

"They're not but boys, can't very well have a very piratey fight, in any light, with a bunch of boys Cap'n, just ain't natural." Joshamee muttered as he looked down at the flask in his hands, then raised said flask and took a drink.

Jack smiled a glittering smile and pointed both index fingers at Joshamee, "Exactly my point Mr. Gibbs, and since you have learned your lesson in that matter so well I am putting you in charge of making sure those lads are kept occupied with something other than holding my crew at sword point. Savvy?" Without waiting for an answer, and totally ignoring the disbelieving look on Mr. Gibbs face Jack spun around on his heels, and with a flip of his hand and a bright and chipper 'Ta' swayed off across the deck leaving Joshamee grumbling and drinking from his flask and drinking from his flask and grumbling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James returned to his lads when the threat from the Spanish was over. As he approached he let a flicker of a smile play across his mouth, they had evidently taken his order not to move even one step to heart for from what he could judge they hadn't moved so much as a hair while he had been occupied elsewhere.

"Gentlemen, I shall see what can be done for the sorry state of our appearance……"

At that moment Jack swayed up and tapped James on the shoulder and received a Commodore-ly glare in return. Quickly pulling his hand back he smiled and bobbed his head in towards James. As he waved his hands around generally encompassing James and the boys he said, "Seems ta me somefin really needs ta be done bout the sorry state of your appearance Commodore."

James rolled his eyes, then gave Jack an irritated tight lipped smile as he retorted snarkily, "So I was just saying."

Jack suddenly rocked back on his heels as if surprised, "Ah!" then leaned in again and gave James a wink and a glittering grin as he pointed between himself and James, "Great minds think alike aye Commodore?"

James gave him a moue, "Oh please." Seeing the Pirate starting to assume his 'whipped puppy' expression James quickly went on, "It would be much appreciated Captain, if you could provide us with bathing facilities and clothing."

Jack gave James a shiny smile, "Least I could do aye?"

He tapped his chin and looked thoughtfully around the deck of the Pearl before speaking again, "I'm thinkin here we kin scarper up some barrels for the bathin, n perhaps with luck we kin acquire some of the crews cast offs for you an yer lads ta wear Commodore."

James, fully aware of what shape the 'cast offs' must be in by the state of what the crew was presently wearing was in and just how 'lucky' that would make them gave Jack a sarcastic smile and replied, "How kind of you."

Jack, a twinkle in his dark eyes as he flopped his hands around and gave James a smile, "I assure you Commodore, it's my pleasure."

"I'm sure it is." James retorted sourly.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

8


	20. Chapter 20

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 20

James, hands clasp behind his back, watched as one of the Pearl's crew brought an arm load of clothes up from below deck and piled them near the spot several of the other crew members had lined up a half a dozen barrels and filled them with water. It wasn't but a moment after the water hit the barrels that all were occupied with midshipmen, the remainder of the lads standing by patiently waiting their turn. Jack swayed over to James, his hands flip-flopping in the air in front of him, "Seems your bonny lads have been mostly attended to Commodore, n the ones what hasn't as of yet soon will be. 'M thinkin tis time for you to be doin the same, aye?"

"I shall bath when they have finished." James answered.

Jack rocked back on his heels and threw up his hands as he gave James a moue and shook his head, "Wouldn't hear of it Commodore, no that just won't do at all. How would I ever live it down if it was ta get around whilst bein a guest aboard me Pearl I let a Commodore of the British Navy wallow around in the same wash a bunch of bemired, begrimed, and bemuddied Navyboys had just emerged from?"

James looked over at Jack with a raised eyebrow, a smirk, and a snort, "And here I thought rather than worrying about the state of the British Naval Commodore's bath water _getting around _you would have a bigger problem with it getting around you had a British Naval Commodore as a 'guest' on your Pearl at all."

Jack jerked his head back a bit and cocked it to the side as he stared open mouthed for a moment or two at James before continuing, "Be that as it may or may not be Commodore I have a much more better place for you to bath…..Captain's privilege……or Commodore's privilege…..as it were." He smiled and pointed with his thumb back over his shoulder at his cabin, "All ready for ya Commodore right in me cabin, hot water 'n soap 'n all the amenities…er at least what amenities was available at hand ya understand."

James looked over his shoulder at Jack's cabin doors, then back at the lads, "I am not at all sure I am comfortable being out of sight of them."

Jack waved his hands about dismissively, "Fibble-fable Commodore, what could happen?"

"You can't be serious?" James retorted sarcastically.

"Well there was that little disaccord earlier…." Jack said a bit hesitantly as he tapped his index finger on his chin, then flopped his hands about and continued in a cheerful and confident tone, "But I'm sure we've all learned our lessons from that very disaccord, and there will be no more pointy items… what would include swords or cutlasses or some such similar or dissimilar pointy objects by the by… bein pointed by anybody at and or towards anybody including and or encompassing any manner of seamen or miniature navy what happens to be present in the same presence and or vicinity of each other if ya get me meanin."

"Well that certainly calms _all _my fears _Captain_." James snarked back.

"Ah! Then it's on to the bath aye Commodore?" Jack said happily as he motioned toward his cabin.

"One moment." James said then walked over and reiterated to the lads his expectations for their behavior. Giving them one last stern Commodore-ly look he turned and walked toward the Captain's cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"'N here we have…" Jack peered at the small bottle he had dug out of one of the various sea trunks scattered about the cabin. Pulling the cork out he held it to his nose and sniffed, then made a face as he stuck his tongue in and out of his mouth several times and tossed it over his shoulder, "….not anything a Commodore would be the least bit interested in bathing in I'm sure." Digging back down into the chest he rummaged some more and with a happy 'Ah!' pulled another bottle out of the trunk, looked at it, then made a face and tossed it over to join the other against the wall. He started to dig into the chest again, stopped and looked around as he tapped his chin with a finger and made a questioning sound deep in his throat, then with a smile stood up and headed for another chest on the other side of the cabin.

With a huff James said, "Really Sparrow all I need is soap and some privacy. You can save all your undoubtedly stolen fancy smell goods for the _ladies_ you patronize in the ports you visit."

Jack, who was half way over to the chest, stopped and half turned to give the Commodore what was supposed to be a hurt look, "Contrary to what popular beliefs might be I don't steal everything what's in my possession Commodore."

James rolled his eyes, "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Be nice if ya did." Jack said with a hopeful expression.

"Oh please!" James retorted.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and continued on to the chest as he spoke, "Just thought I'd show ya what kind of hospetil

….hoopspitari….hapsitali…"

James rolled his eyes again and gave a little snort, "I believe hospitality is the word you are so desperately trying to pronounce."

"Aye!" Jack said with a glittering grin as he pointed at James, "That's the one." Having reached the chest he knelt down, opened the lid, and with a happy little hum picked up a small intricately decorated canister laying on top of the contents of the chest. "There ya are luv, knew ya was around here somewheres." He stood up, shook the canister by his ear for a moment, then held it out to James, "Got this from a little shop in Singapore, guaranteed ta clean ya from what ever ya may have gotten into or onto yerself and give ya a vi-rile 'n man-ly odorifance about ya ta boot….leastwise that's what the shop owner claimed among other things mind ya….haven't tried it out for meself as yet…don't get me wrong, I've been meanin to but I seemed to have misplaced it until just recently….as you can attest to…'n just came back upon it, but seein as it'd be you that's the one takin the bath at the present time it'd only be…," Jack paused for a moment or two as he looked around questioningly, then with a smile and a snap of his fingers he cheerfully went on, "hospitable…aye…hospitable for me to offer the use of it to you."

As he eyed the canister suspiciously James said, "Thank you so much for the courtesy Captain, but I am afraid I must decline, as I stated before all I require is soap and some privacy."

"You're sure?" Jack asked a bit crestfallen.

"Most definitely." James replied.

Looking at the canister in his hand a bit dejectedly he asked, "Sure you won't change yer mind?"

"Positive."

Looking up at James with renewed cheerfulness as a thought struck him he said, "Did I happen ta mention the shop owner also said it suppose ta remedy any problems ya might be havin with certain parts of yer anatomy that…….."

"No Sparrow!" James interrupted huffily.

With a shrug as he tossed the canister back in the trunk Jack said, "Well ta each his own I suppose."

"Indeed! Now if you would be so kind as to actually leave and allowing me to get on with the bath it would be greatly appreciated." James said as he motioned toward the door.

As Jack slowly moved toward the door he said, "Ya did notice I put ya some clothes over on the bed?"

"Yes, thank you." James said as he made shooing motions at Jack as he followed him toward the door. "Now please leave."

"Don't seem right me gettin thrown out of me own cabin 'n all now does it?" Jack said poutily.

"I am sure you will weather the imposition admirably _Captain_. Now out!" James said as Jack opened the door. James gave him a shove through, and then closed and locked the door behind him.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

8


	21. Chapter 21

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 21

James, a wisp of a smile on his lips, hummed softly to himself as he sat in the tub, lathered up the rag, and applied it to his arms and upper body. Although he was used to long voyages where the opportunities of actually immersing in a tub and bathing were few he did try to keep himself in a cleanly state, ergo the coating of mud that had been applied to his body had irritated him more than he had allowed himself to show, and he was glad to finally have the opportunity to rid himself of said mud. He rinsed his upper body, re-lathered the rag, and moved on to his legs and lower body. After finishing he started to lever himself up and out of the tub, but in an uncharacteristic moment of selfishness he settled back down in the tub. The water was still comfortably warm, and upon listening he heard naught reach his ears but the normal sounds of a ship and crew under sail, and he had to admit it was relaxing to just sit here and soak. He wet the rag, wrung it out, and sliding down a bit and leaning back against the tub, placed it over his face. He rested his arms on the sides of the tub, and with a deep sigh allowed his body to let go of every bit of tension it held.

Jack surveyed his Pearl as he stood at the wheel. During the perusal he noted the lads had once again gathered together at the bow, each and every one of them freshly bathed and dressed in the clothes provided, although it could be stated said clothes had a bit to be desired as far as fit and fashion. The barrels had been emptied and put back where they belonged, the excess water mopped from the deck, the crew had resumed their normal duties, and by all appearances everything was back to as close to normal as it was possible for it to be under the circumstances. Jack tipped his head to the side as he smiled and ran a hand over the wheel, "Not so bad then Pearl me luv. In fact a bit more better than I was expecting what with the iffy nature of the Commodore 'n all." It took a moment for Jack to decipher why that thought caused a bit of trepidation to run through him. Jack spun around and shouted at Mr. Cotton, standing behind him at the rail, to take the wheel, as he made a hurried departure from the quarter deck in his usual ataxic looking gait. He headed straight for his cabin, sure the reason the Commodore had not emerged from said cabin by now was because something calamitous had befallen him. He reached the doors to his cabin, vigorously rattled the latch trying to open the door, and found it locked. "Bugger!" he said as he paused a moment before deciding he would have to break in to rescue the Commodore from the calamitous event that had surely befallen him. A moment after that he had stepped back a half a dozen paces and at a run approached the doors once more, and upon reaching said doors put his shoulder to the doors with all his weight behind it.

Now several things happened over the next few moments in such rapid succession once said chain of events were initiated it was impossible to stop them before their conclusion.

Jack burst through the doors and entered the cabin still at a run. James, who had fallen soundly asleep in the tub, heard the crash of the doors as they flew open, and every bit of military survival instinct he had acquired over the years kicked in, although the remnants of the deep sleep he had been in still fogged his brain a bit as he shot upright in the tub ready to meet what ever danger had presented its self. Now as he shot upright in the tub water went cascading over the side and onto the deck. Jack hit the water and his feet went out from under him just a few seconds before James' feet slid out from under him on the slippery tub. Jack landed hard on his back on the deck, his head bouncing several times off the deck. James was a bit luckier, as his feet went out from under him he threw his arms out to the side and managed to 'cushion' his fall a bit as his upper arms caught the side of the tub and kept his head from banging the rim of the tub more than just the one time. As James fell back into the tub Jack was laying on the deck a bit dazed…..until the water that was splashed out of the tub by James' fall drenched him thoroughly.

The only sound in the cabin for several minutes was the sound of the two men trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of them by their respective falls. Then….

"What in bloody hell were you doing Sparrow?" James wheezed out as angrily as he could manage.

"Came ta save ya." Jack wheezed back.

After a moment of being dumbfounded James peered down at Jack over the rim of the tub, "I did not need saving."

Jack weakly fluttered a hand in the air as he turned his head to give James a moue and answered, "Well that'd all be clear now, after the fact so to speak, wouldn't it."

James continued to look at Jack as he snorted and replied, "You do realize that in an effort to 'save' me you almost killed the both of us?"

"Aye, 'M startin ta see a bit of that side of it now." Jack replied as he gingerly rubbed the back of his head.

There was another few minutes of silence as the two determined the extent of their injuries. James figured he would have at least a little lump on the back of his head, and probably several bloody great bruises on the back of his arms and arse from his less than auspicious landing, but no broken bones that he could discern.

Jack was sure he had probably turned an ankle when he slipped, and would have a good sized lump on the back of his head as well as bruises on his backside from the contact with the deck, but all in all not as bad as it could have been.

"If you will be so kind as to vacate the premises I shall remove myself from the tub. I am not at all sure I could survive another 'rescue' attempt." James said, not sure he could move, at least for a few more minutes, more than the slight turn of his head to address Jack.

"'M workin on it Commodore, may need a few more minutes ta actually carry through." Jack replied.

"As soon as you can." James answered, though his voice was far from carrying an authoritive tone .

"Aye," Jack said as he continued not to move any more than necessary, "As soon as I can."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

6


	22. Chapter 22

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 22

Jack, with just the slightest of limps and alternating between rubbing his backside and head, emerged from the cabin, looked around a bit blankly for a moment, and then sway-limped toward the helm. Mr. Gibbs fell in beside him, "Is everything alright Jack? Sounded like there might a been a bit of a curfuffle goin on in there 'tween you 'n the Commodore."

Jack cocked his head to the side and looked at Joshamee for a moment before answering. With a dismissive flutter of his hands he replied, "Merely an unanticipated, and for that matter, rather unreasonable happenstance for the intent of the intentions that was intended." this said with a moue and another brief rub to his backside.

They had reached the helm and Jack, making shooing motions with his hands, took the wheel from Mr. Cotton and his parrot. As Mr. Cotton and his parrot walked past him Jack had to quickly jerk his head back as the parrot, evidently a bit disgruntled with being shooed from the wheel, made a very nearly successful attempt to latch onto one of the trinkets in Jack's hair. Mr. Cotton gave him an apologetic gesture and smile as he quickened his and the parrot's departure.

"Bloody bird!" Jack said as he glared at the retreating parrot who Jack swore was bobbing his head up and down and making faces at him, then looked accusingly at Mr. Gibbs, "Tell me Mr. Gibbs exactly why that creature hasn't been rudely defeathered and soundly thrown in a cooking pot somewhere."

Joshamee shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Doubt there'd be anyone what would eat 'em Cap'n."

"It'd not be the eating of said bird that was of import in the matter Mr. Gibbs…it'd be the principle."

Lu Opi'a Warishe sat alone on the beach for several hours after the black ship disappeared over the horizon. Every once and a while she would stir the softly glowing embers of the fire and make gentle motions with her hands drawing up the wisps of smoke as she chanted the ancient words she'd known since childhood but could not explain exactly how she'd come to acquire. Finally she slowly made her way to her feet, took one last look out across the ocean, then looking skyward said, "They are both good men. Protect them from their enemies," then added with a smile and a wink, "And each other."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Sparrow!" James shouted as he stomped out of the cabin and looked around the deck for the blasted miscreant.

Jack, one hand still on the wheel, stepped as far as he could over behind Mr. Gibbs and muttered, "Not good!" as he peeked around Joshamee's side and watched the extremely angry Commodore approach.

"Is this your idea of humor Mr. Sparrow?" James spat out as he clutched the waistband of the breeches he had been provided to keep them from falling down around his ankles. He glared at Jack as he made his way up the steps of the quarter deck to confront the pirate, "Because I assure you it is not appreciated."

"Wasn't meant in any way to be of a humorous nature Commodore," Jack said from where he was somewhat protected by Mr. Gibbs, "….although now that it's so visibly been placed in front of me eyes I can clearly see the possibilities… so to speak."

James let out an aggravated huff-growl and Jack, looking around a bit desperately trying to come up with something, added quickly, "No worries Commodore, naught that can't be fixed with a little ingeniousness, of which I happen to possess quite a bit of same when circumstances are such as would call for that very thing." He tapped Joshamee on the shoulder and motioned for him to take the wheel, then held his hands up in front of him as he started to edge around the still fuming Commodore as he spoke, "Now just stay right there Commodore 'n old Jack will be right back with the solution to yer problem, leastwise the problem with yer breeches that is." He held one finger up and said, "Be right back" before rapidly pivoting around on his heels and arms flopping, swaying quickly off toward his cabin.

As he entered his cabin he began a hasty throwing open of the various sea chests sitting around and grabbing handfuls of the contents, looking, and tossing them on the deck behind him until he finally found what he was looking for. With a shiny smile and much fluttering of hands he left the cabin and made his way back up to the Commodore and said as he shoved the handful at James, "Here we are then Commodore. See, Old Jack came up with the very accoutrement that'd be missing there from yer bonny togs."

"Indeed!" James said as he took the item being shoved at him while still glaring at Jack. A moment later though he had to admit as he realized what the item was it would handily serve the purpose, although it was a bit gaudier than he would have preferred. He unfolded a rather long length of bright scarlet silk fabric the pirate had shoved into his hands, and began winding it around his waist as he snipped, "I suppose it would be too much to ask for a simple brown."

Jack cocked his head to the side as he snarked back, "Sorry Commodore, seems me personal tailor'd be in a scarlety mood at present."

James snorted in return as he finished wrapping the fabric, "Well I suppose this will have to do then."

"Beggars….choosers Commodore." Jack replied.

"So it would seem." James returned.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	23. Chapter 23

Aftermath of a Battle

Chapter 23

As James turned to leave the quarterdeck he glanced over toward the bow where his lads had been gathered when he'd left them and let out a rather loud "Blast!"

"What is the meaning of this _Mr_. Sparrow?" he snapped at Jack with irritation.

Jack waved his hands about in front of him as he rocked back and forth on his heels, "Ah now _Commodore_, what's to say any of us really know the true meanin of anything, aye?"

James gave Jack the full measure of his glare as he replied tight-lipped, "I gave specific orders they were not to fraternize with your crew."

"Don't think it's come ta frat..er..niz..en…at least not as of yet Commodore. They'd all still be sittin on deck…as apposed ta all bein gathered somewhere below deck doin….well I'm sure ya get me meaning." Jack replied with faux innocence as he peered toward the lads, "To my eyes looks more like Mr. Gibbs be sharin a bit of his piratical anecdotages with the lads. 'N if I'm not mistaken seems they'd be enjoying it."

James looked down his nose at Jack, "Exactly my point. I do not need or want them assimilating any manner of piratical influence."

Jack's arms made wide gestures encompassing the ship around them as he smiled at James, "In case ya may have missed it Commodore they happen ta be on a ship of a very piratical nature, there's gonna be assimilatin going on atween lads and crew, no way around it."

As James huffed then turned to leave the quarterdeck he said, "Then as their commanding officer it is my responsibility to make sure it is kept at a bare minimum."

James approached the group of lads sitting in a semi circle on the deck around Mr. Gibbs, and was about to call for an end to his 'story telling' when he happened to hear just what it was Mr. Gibbs was saying to the lads.

"Aye boys, twas proud I was indeed at the time, bein a lad bout the age some of you'd be now, ta be sportin the fine uniform of the Navy."

"You were a midshipman?" Stewart asked with awe.

"Aye, and a right fine one if I do say so myself." Gibbs answered with a proud expression and a nod of his head. Then with a more wistful expression as he peered off into the horizon he added, "Wasn't till much later on that…..well that'd be a story for another time now wouldn't it." Shaking his head a bit before looking back at the group of boys with a smile, "Now lads tell old Joshamee, how many of ya fell prey ta the oldest of midshipmen pranks? You know the one, where yer rousted from yer bunk in the middle of the night by one of the Sub-lieutenants cause yer about ta be boarded by _Pirates_ or some such only ta find as ya jump out of yer bunk and scramble around ta get dressed that when ya shove yer feet into yer shoes they've been filled with lard?"

The boys roared with laughter as they all nodded vigorously, indicating they had all had that happen to them.

James smiled a bit to himself, remembering his own experience with that particular prank. It had taken him nearly a week to get the lard out of his shoes, although he was never able to get it all out and had some interesting times for a while trying to walk or climb the rigging without his feet sliding around inside his shoes.

Mr. Gibbs happened to notice the Commodore standing there then, and quickly getting to his feet and looking at James a bit unsurely said, "Looks as if the fine Commodore has come ta collect ya now lads so I'll just be on about me business."

James held a staying hand up, "No need to rush off Mr. Gibbs. I see no harm in the lads hearing a few more of your tales….as long as they are of a similar nature as what was being said when I arrived."

"Aye Commodore sir, no worries there. Got all manner of tales in this old head o mine what would be fittin for these bonny lads ta hear."

With a nod James said, "Carry on then Mr. Gibbs." He turned then and headed away. He had gone only a half a dozen steps or so when Jack appeared by his side swaying and waving his hands about, "Not so bad then eh Commodore. Joshamee can be fine entertainment even for Navy lads."

James stopped and looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow, "Do not assume I have acquiesced to having my lads inundated with piratical prattle and practices _Captain_ Sparrow. It is true I have agreed to allow Mr. Gibbs to share a few of his stories with them…with specific stipulations I have every reason to believe he will abide by." Then with a pointed look he continued, "You, however, are a totally different story so to speak. Under no circumstances do I want you sharing any of your own grossly exaggerated lore or legend with them."

Jack pouted as he replied, "Don't hardly seem fair now does it?"

"Fair or not that is the way it is to be. Do I make myself clear?" James said sternly.

Jack, still pouting, answered, "Exaggeratedly clear Commodore."

James half smiled at the concession, although he knew he would have to continue to keep an eye on the Pirate to make sure he followed through with his promise, and knew even as he said it his next statement was more wish than fact. "Good then, this trip might not turn out the total fiasco I had imagined."

Recovering from his pouting Jack gave James a glittering smile as he winked and said, "One can only hope Commodore."

The End

Comments are Appreciated

4


End file.
